Jaune and the Beanstalk
by Keyote
Summary: A retelling of the classic fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk, with a RWBY twist. Expect adventures, humor, and maybe even a little romance as we climb the beanstalk and explore a world beyond the clouds. What roles shall everyone have? Read to find out.
1. Magic Beans

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Jaune and the Beanstalk**

 **chpt.1: Magic Beans**

Jaune could feel eyes on him as he began to awaken from a long, restless night of sleep. Normally, he slept pretty well, even having an occasional good dream and all. But during those nights when he was restless, it was a sign that the coming day would be nothing but a headache for him.

"SALUTATION'S AND GOODMORNING, BROTHER JAUNE" came the overly chipper voice of his sister, Penny. "IT IS TIME TO GET UP."

Jaune groans, turning away from her. "Five more minutes" he grumbles, trying to go back to sleep. Instead of getting his wish, he finds his bed being lifted at a steep angle, sending him crashing onto the floor. He growls, now fully awake, as he turns his head towards her.

"Penny, there are better and more COMFORTABLE ways of getting me out of bed" mumbles Jaune before picking himself up. He then yawns while stretching to get the stiffness out of his system.

"Perhaps, but I've calculated this to being the most effective of the methods" said Penny before turning and walking out of the room. After a second, she pops her head back and adds "Breakfast is waiting for you on the table."

Hearing that makes his stomach rumble. He rubs it while walking over to a mirror on his stand and looks at himself. Yep, he looked like crap, mainly from the restless night and his rough and rude wake up call. He'd ask Penny to not do that except he had already done so, multiple times, to no effect.

Truth told, he and Penny weren't actually related to each other. Penny had been taken in by his grandfather after Penny's "mother", assuming she was Penny's mom as they didn't look anything alike, had left her in the old man's care and thus she and Jaune, who was also being raised by his grandfather, become brother and sister. All he knew about her "mom" was a name, Bleu Fairy. Penny had always been an oddity to him due to how she talked and acted.

Hunched over a little, he saunters out of his room and walks down the hall, passing through the living room and into the kitchen. He sits at the table and looks at his meal. _'Well, at least it's my favorite. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all...'_ He goes to take a bite and his smile turns into a frown.

"...um, Penny, it's cold."

Penny walks over and sticks a finger into the meal. "So it is. It has been sitting here, waiting for you, for about an hour and twenty eight minutes so far."

Jaune sighs. "Why didn't you wake me BEFORE you started cooking breakfast this morning or at least when you were DONE?"

"Because you said not to wake you up before nine in the morning should you sleep in. Also, I had other chores I needed to attend to and couldn't allow myself to fall behind. And besides, you know what time breakfast is cooked each and ever day, brother Jaune. Question is why didn't you set your alarm to go off on time?"

 _'Because it can be really annoying when it goes off'_ thinks Jaune, not because of the ringing sound as it didn't actually ring. No, his alarm clock was the kind that one could record a wake up call on it and, unfortunately for him, the older sister of his BFF had gotten to that particular feature first and had recorded the most...annoying of wake up calls one could possibly have to deal with. And worse, she had busted the delete and record buttons to make sure he couldn't replace her wake up call so he'd either have to live with it or buy a new clock. And he wasn't about to waste his money on buying new.

"Oh my, look at the time" says Penny, grabbing the plate with one hand and forcing Jaune's mouth open with the other. She then raises the plate up and tilts it, dumping all the cold food down into Jaune's mouth before closing it and keep it shut tight, making Jaune's cheeks puff out from having a mouth fill with cold food. "If we don't hurry, we'll both be late in dealing with today's activities. Can't be offsetting our schedules now, can we?"

Jaune mentally groans again as he somehow chews and swallows the cold food. _'Why, why, WHY did I have to be cursed with a sister who acts like a robot...or a robot for a sister? I can't even tell which she is anymore?'_

After finishing his breakfast, and feeling like he was going to puke it all back up, he brushes his teeth and changes out of his pajamas. Well, Penny helps him get this done quickly despite his complaining, leaving him with hurting teeth, from how hard she brushed them, and having to undress as she had put his clothes on him backwards. Once ready, Penny hands him the money, a grocery list and a carrying bag and shoves him out the door.

"Try to be back by eleven, brother Jaune, as I'll be cooking your lunch at that time before heading off to perform my duties at the Port Farm this afternoon. Penny worked at said farm, milking cows, herding sheep, and several other jobs. Some of which that should have been impossible for just one person to do alone yet she somehow managed to make it all look easy. In truth, Penny was the bread winner in the family.

Jaune did work too, though he was always a part timer. Mostly doing side things here and there around their home in Patchwork. Because of the lien Penny earned, he was free to keep the lien made from all the side jobs he did to do whatever he wished with. He did feel guilty about that, from time to time, though Penny never complained. Instead, she insisted on it. Not surprising considering the lien Penny herself made was enough to split between three or four other workers in terms of payment.

"Will do" said Jaune, turning away from her and walking down the road. He takes a moment to look at the list of things Penny wanted him to get. Flour, milk, bread, a dozen apples, tamp... He closes the list, his face beet red. How could she include THAT? They had an agreement; she would be the one to purchase any feminine products, NOT HIM! She knew he was always embarrassed when buying them for her.

Besides, why did she need them anyways? He thought she didn't get...

BAM, Jaune was so lost in thought, he failed to see the figure coming up on him. The impact sends him falling back onto the ground. He groans, saying "Man, what hit me? Felt like a stone wall?"

"Hey, waddya mean "what hit me?" You're the one who hit ME, kid" came a voice, slurred.

Jaune turns his attention to the person he had hit, finding them still standing. He was a tall man, dressed in a black and gray uniform. He had short black hair with gray streaks running through it, red irises eyes, and a torn red scarf. His face was messy and unshaven. The way the man sounded and body wobbled, it was obvious he was drunk.

"Isn't it a little early to be hitting the bottle?" asked Jaune, getting back on his feet and rubbing his sore butt.

"Kid, let me give you a bot of advice. It is NEVER to early or to late for a drink. When a man wants to have a little nip, any time is the RIGHT time" said the man.

"Right, if you say so..." said Jaune, He stares at this man, thinking he might be some sort of teacher based on his clothing though he could just as easily like this style of dress. He also couldn't help but think he knew this person from somewhere, he just didn't know where from though.

"Anyways, sorry about crashing into you. I was...well, lets just say I was distracted by one of the items my sister asked me to get for her" said Jaune before presenting the paper in his hand to the man, figuring reading the offending item would help his case.

The man takes the paper, opens it, and reads down the list till he finds the item in question. "Well, I can say I feel for ya, kid. The ladies just don't seem the get how stressful getting these items can be for us men."

"Ain't that the truth" said Jaune, taking the paper back. "Anyways, I need to get going. See you around, old timer." And with that, Jaune begins to walk past him only to be stopped as a hand grabs hold of his signature orange scarf.

"Hold a moment, kid. We still have a little matter to settle first."

Jaune looks back at him, becoming annoyed. "And just what would that be?"

The man points to the ground and Jaune looks, seeing a silver flask lying against the dirt. "You crashing into me caused me to drop that, wasting a perfectly good swig of booze. I'm going to need you to compensate me for that loss, kid."

"Like heck I will" yells Jaune. "So what if you dropped it, the fact the ground isn't at all moist means it was likely empty. Am I right?"

The man, clearly caught in his trickery, scratches the back of his head. "OK, so it was empty. Details, details, it's the principle of the matter that counts kid." He then reaches down and picks it up. "Come on, I give you something really COOL for just a few lien."

"Like what?" asked Jaune, somewhat curious.

The man reaches into a pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag, inside of which were three beans, green in color with blue spots over them. "For these, kid."

"Beans? You want me to basically buy a couple a weird looking beans? Are you that crazy or are you just THAT drunk?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, kid. These aren't just any old beans. These here are MAGIC beans. You simply plant them into the ground, wait till after a night when the full moon shines down, like tonight for instance, and when the morning comes, something magical will have happened" said the man.

"Like what?" asked Jaune.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Come on, what do you say?" asked the man.

"What do I say? I say you are crazy, DRUNK and CRAZY to think I'd be stupid enough to fall for such a cheap scam. Now, if you'll EXCSUE ME, I have some shopping to do." With that, Jaune turns and begins to walk off, only for a strong blow to land against the back of his head, knocking him out on the spot.

The man leans down, search's Jaune pockets, and pulls out a small wallet, filled with lien. "You accept the trade? That's might nice of you there, kid." He then drops the bag into Jaune's hands before standing and counting the money in the wallet.

"Not much but should pay for a few drinks down at the tavern." He then pulls the money out and drops the wallet down beside Jaune before walking off. "Qrow, my boy, why are you such a great salesman?" he says to himself, laughing.

A few minutes later, Jaune comes to, groaning as he rubs his back. "Damn it, that hurt, you...?" He looks around, seeing no sign of the man, He feels something in his hand and looks, finding the bag of beans. He drops them, feeling himself over and finding the money Penny had given him was still on him. _'That's good''_ he thinks before checking for his personal wallet, finding it missing. He then spots it on the ground and peeks inside, finding all his personal lien gone.

"CURSE YOU, OLD DRUNK!"

Jaune, now in a huff, continues on to town, deciding to keep an eye out for the man, just in case he'd come here as well. He picks up and items off the list, having to go through the additional embarrassment when the lady at the pharmacy asked if he needed wide or narrow for Penny's personal item.

Once he was done, he begins to walk back home, sparing a quick glance at his watch. He would be a little late getting back though his meal should still be warm at least. That is, assuming nothing else happened to him today. As he reaches his home, he digs through his pockets to find his key.

"Well, this day got off to a shoddy start. At least it can't get any worse..." His words are cut off as the door is sent flying open HARD, hitting him with enough force to send him flying back and sending the items bought scattering everywhere. The impact had also made Jaune scream like a girl.

"HEY JAUNE, BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY, ISN'T IT?" cheered one Ruby Rose, Jaune's childhood BFF who lived just down the way with her sister, Yang.

"RUBY...what the heck? That HURT" yelled Jaune before noticing everything scatter everywhere. He then starts picking everything up and placing it back in the bag.

"Sorry, sorry, but I just had to see you" says Ruby, holding up a magazine for him to see. "It came in the mail this morning. The latest issue of 'Legendary Weapons of Myths and Fairy Tales.' I wanted us to read it together seeing as this the BIG issue we've been waiting for. Is it OK if I come in?"

Jaune finishes putting the items back into the bag before standing, looking at Ruby. "Technically, you've been waiting for it. I just always get dragged into your weird hobbies." After a pause, he adds "And besides, you've already invited yourself into my place, AGAIN, so why do you need to even ask?"

Ruby realizes she was indeed inside his place already which makes her blush. "Oh yeah, good point. Anyways, hurry up and come in so we can start looking through the mag."

 _'Now she's inviting ME into MY OWN HOME?'_ Jaune sighs as he heads in. While Ruby wanted him to drop everything so they could begin, he tells her to give him a few moments as he needed to put his groceries away, especially the more perishable ones like the milk. Ruby puffs her cheeks out in a huff but says fine, then offers to help him so they could get to the good stuff. While Jaune tries to say he could do it himself, Ruby was already by him, helping him put everything away.

Then her eyes spot Penny's 'item', making her look at him with a sly grin. "Why Jaune, I didn't know you needed 'things' like these? Just goes to show there's still so much I don't know about my BFF."

She then giggles as he goes redder than the red cloak she loved to wear while grabbing the 'item' and runs off, chucking it into Penny's room. Once back out in the hallway, Jaune leans back against the wall and takes a few deep breath. While Ruby was indeed his BFF and he knew he was secretly glad for that, she could still be such a headache for him to handle. Still, that's what he liked about her. He could always vividly recall how they had first met, the event that would lead them into becoming the friends they were today.

 _It had been years ago, five to be exact. A then ten year old Ruby had been sent to her grandma's house to deliver some food and medicine to the aging woman while her parents were out of town and her sister had "better" things to do or so she claimed anyways. While traveling down the woodland path, she had met a "hairy" man, asking for directions. Being the nice person she was, she told him what he wanted to know before heading on her way. Of course, this man wasn't no man at all but a Werewolf, looking for his next meal. And he had decided Ruby was going to be that meal._

 _Moving fast, he made its way to the grandmother's house, finding the woman doing something unexpected, intense exercising out doors (she was a Xiao Long after all, and Yang's idol). Knowing he couldn't beat her, the Werewolf instead tricked her into a fifty lap race around Patchwork...well, the fifty was HER idea. Once the race began, mister big bad faked ran for a few seconds before falling back to the house, going inside, and dressing up like the granny before hopping into bed, just in time for Ruby to arrive._

 _Once Ruby had arrived, she obviously noticed grandma looked a bit different from how she normally looked, with the "big ear, small eyes, big nose, mouth and teeth" questions coming up. Mister big bad waited till she turned away, walking over to a table to slice apples, at his request, before getting up and preparing to pounce and eat her all up. Luckily, for the unaware girl, help was rolling right her way._

 _You see, just minutes before, a twelve year old Jaune Arc was running through the forest, having gotten into a game with of hide and seek with Penny and had decided to run as far and deep into the woods as he could get, hoping it would make finding him harder for her, though he doubted it as she always seemed to know exactly where he was. Almost like she had some kind of tracking device or something. He was so focused on making distance between them he failed to notice the exposed tree root before him. He also didn't notice the the drop off beyond the root. Because of this, his foot caught onto the root, sending him falling forward, off the drop off and rolling VERY fast down a hill, in a comedic fashion. He then hits a rock which sends him airborne._

 _Back inside the grandmother's house, Ruby turns to see the big bad standing over her, now showing itself for what it truly was. She ask if he was a werewolf and was about to eat her, to which he replies "Yes." He response was surprising to him, simply saying "OH!" casually, like it wasn't nothing big. Anyways, he goes to pounce her when Jaune comes crashing through the window, slamming into mister big bad, and sending him flying through another window. He lands in a fast moving stream by the house, quickly being carried off to who knows where, crying "I regret nothing..."_

 _Jaune, meanwhile, was laid up on the floor, stunned while his mind process what had just happened. As he sits up, Ruby tackles him with a hug, telling him how he looked so cool when he crashed through the window though he didn't feel cool, he felt like he had glass shards piercing him and someone crushing him with strength unexpected based on her appearance._

 _Since that day, Ruby had become his constant companion, hanging around with him every chance she got, talking and chatting and always showing him her hobbies and trying to get him into them. While she could be rather...overly energetic, he still found himself taking a liking to her. If nothing else, she made sure his life wasn't boring. Her sister, on the other hand...?_

Ruby sister, on the other hand, was something of an oddity to him. Years ago, the young golden haired girl named Yang had wandered into the woods and chanced upon a cave where a group of bears lived. While the bears were absent, she found plenty of food which she decided to help herself to then laying down and taking a nap. When she had awoken, she found three bears baring down on her, rightfully angry that she had eaten all their hard earned grub. So, what happened? Simple, Yang ended up kicking all their butts and, in doing so, found her passion in life. Nowadays, she went around, fighting bears, lions, men; anything willing to take her on. Official challenges for money or just plain fun matches. And she won them all with ease; the undefeated champ of Patchwork.

"JAUNE, hurry up" yells Ruby. "I want us to start reading the magazine right NOW."

"Coming" he says with a sigh yet can't help but smile all the same.

"OK, let's hit the book..." says Jaune as he enters the kitchen only for Ruby to zoom up close to him, holding the bag of beans in her hands.

"Hey Jaune, what's this?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, right. While I was on my way to the market, some old guy ambushed me, knocked me out and took all the lien I had in my wallet, leaving that bag of, as he called them, magic beans behind. Thankfully, he missed the lien pouch Penny had given me with the food money inside."

"Oh, I see, I see" said Ruby, nodding her head in a sagely way.

"You know, I still can't help but think I should know that guy from some where, he..."

"Wait, did you says these beans were MAGIC?" asked Ruby, getting up close to his face with her eyes wide and shimmering, so close their noses could just almost touch.

"That's what the guy claimed. Said if I just bury them in the ground then wait till the morning after a full moon, something amazing would happen. Personally, I think...WHOA" yells Jaune as Ruby grabs his hand and runs out the back door with him.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's hurry up and bury them" shouts Ruby, pulling him with her to a nearby hill. Once there, she comes to a dead stop while releasing her grip on his hand, making him fall onto the ground to the momentum from her pulling him as she ran. "Go on, dig a hole for these little beauty's."

Jaune sighs, known that she won't take no for an answer. "Can't I at least grab a shovel or something?"

"No time, no time" says Ruby, shaking her head. "Besides, the hole doesn't need to be deep so your hands should be fine."

 _'No time? We still have seven hours or so before sunset'_ thinks Jaune though he begins digging into the dirt with his hands. After a couple of minutes, Ruby tells him to stop and pushes him out of the way so she could drop the beans into the ground, then uses her feet to push the dirt back over them.

"There, now we just wait for the magic to happen" she cheers excitedly.

Jaune stands, banging the dirt and dust from his hands. "Sure, I guess. So, what now..."

"Oh right, I forgot. We have a magazine to read" yells Ruby, already turning and running back towards the house. Once she was at the back door, she turns and yells "Hurry up, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Coming...coming" he grumbles as he wobbles back down to the house. He loved Ruby, she was his best friend forever after all. But she could be so EXASPERATING sometimes. No wonder he was always dead tired at the end of the days.

Once back inside, and after taking a minute to wash his hands, Jaune joins her at the table. As she begins to open the mag, his eyes spot the empty plate laying off to the side. The plate that was suppose to be holding his lunch from Penny.

"Ruby, wasn't there any food lying on the table before Penny left?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was starting to get cold and it looked so yummy so I went ahead and ate it up." She then sighs contently. "Tasted pretty good but it has nothing on the taste of a perfect cookie."

"Of course" said Jaune as his stomach growled loudly. Looks like another day without lunch for him.

As the afternoon went on, Ruby's excitement kept growing and growing with every turn of the page. Her eyes always maintaining their large, wondrous gaze at the images and words on each and every page. Off to the side, Jaune didn't really care for the contents of the mag but seeing Ruby's excitement over it and the words she would say to him over each and ever picture and article made him happy.

Soon, the afternoon began to shifting to early evening and Penny finally returned from the Port Farm. "I have returned, brother Jaune. Were you able to get all the items on the list today?"

"Yeah, all of them. Even...your personal 'item'. I left it on your bed" said Jaune.

"Splendid" said Penny, her eyes then seeing Ruby. "Salutation's, friend Ruby. Have you been keeping brother Jaune company this afternoon?"

"Of course. What else would I be doing with my day?" asked Ruby.

"Wonderful. So, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" asked Penny.

Ruby looks at her watch then says "I would love to but I need to be getting home before Yang starts to worry about me."

"And then comes here and beats me up...AGAIN, assuming I've been corrupting you in some nefarious manner" adds Jaune. Yang, while she felt Jaune was an OK guy and was even fine with him and Ruby being friends, still, for what ever reason, believed Jaune was the source of Ruby's quirks.

"Oh, you know she's only messing with you, Jaune" says Ruby before giving his head a quick hug then running over to hug Penny. She then heads over to the door, stopping long enough to look back and say "Goodnight, I'll see you guys tomorrow", then runs for home.

"OK, shall I begin dinner, brother Jaune?" asked Penny.

After dinner, Jaune decided to go to bed, being really tired after the days events. Sadly, he found himself suffering through another night of restless sleep. As he awoke the next morning, he cursed his luck or lack there of, fearing what misfortunes he would be forced to endure this day.

"GOODMORNING, BROTHER JAUNE" comes Penny, ever chipper as always. "IT'S TIME TO RISE AND SHINE. BREAKFAST IS READY AND WAITING FOR YOU."

Jaune yawns, then says "Be right there." He begins to sit up when the bed is suddenly pushed up into a steep angle, once again sending him falling onto the hard, unforgiving floor. "Penny...what the heck was that for? I was getting up..." He peeks at his clock and adds "And it's not even close to nine yet."

"Sorry, brother Jaune. But after doing some calculations on the matter, I have determined this is the optimal method and time to be helping you start your day" said Penny.

Jaune grumbles something under his breath as he picks himself off the floor, then follows Penny to the kitchen, finding today's newspaper waiting beside his food. He begins eating his breakfast while glancing at the front page story.

Penny watches as he reads, never eating anything herself as far as he knew. "So, anything interesting?"

"Maybe. Seems the princess of the kingdom of Atlast (At Last) and the champion warrior from Mistrial (Miss Trial) have gone missing following a private meeting between the two. The leading theory slash rumor is that they must have ran off together and eloped or something" said Jaune, putting the paper down to concentrate on eating.

Penny brings her hands up together by her face, saying "Sounds so romantic...or so I assume. But I am confused, brother Jaune. I thought the champion of Mistrial was also a girl?"

Jaune nods, saying "That's right. Champion Pyrrha and Princess Weiss I believe their names are. So what, gender has no meaning when it comes to the desire of the heart. I say good for them."

"I believe I agree holeheartedly" says Penny before her eyes go wide. "Oh, that reminds me, I must be off to Farmer Port's place early today. He has asked me to aid him and his other workers in raising a new barn."

Jaune chuckles, saying "Another one? What does that make now? Forty...two?"

"Forty Nine" says Penny as she stands. "I won't be back till late tonight. I apologize in advance as I won't be able to make dinner for you, brother Jaune."

"No problem. I'll make myself something, for both dinner and lunch as well. Just try not to hurt yourself...not that I have to worry about that."

"Indeed" says Penny before turning and heading to the front door and leaving.

Now alone, Jaune finished his breakfast while reading a few other articles in the paper. He then gets up and cleans his dishes while thinking about how he'll spend his day. _'Guess I'll head into Patchwork, see if old Oobleck needs help with anything. After all, I need to get some lien to fill my poor empty wallet.'_

Oobleck was the town historian and local library owner and researcher on all things weird and unknown.

Jaune returns to his room and gets dressed. As he goes to leave, he recalls the day before, about the so called magic beans. "Well, last night WAS a full moon and all so I might as well go check on them. I seriously doubt though that anything actually grew. Certainly nothing magical."

He reaches the back door and opens it, staring out at the spot in the back yard where Ruby had him bury the beans. "Yep, I knew it. Nothing but a giant beanstalk." He closes the door, walking back towards the front door. He gets about twelve steps before what he sees clicks in his brain, making him turn around and quickly run back to the back door, running outside.

"Beanstalk? A Beanstalk? A GIANT FREAK'N BEANSTALK" he yells, walking around it, touching it to make sure its real, then looking up at the sky, finding it went higher than the clouds. He couldn't even see its top do to how high it was. "I can't believe it. That old drunk lien thief was actually right. I need to contact both mister Port and Oobleck right away. They'll want to see this."

Jaune turns and runs back to the house only for the back door to come slamming open, sending him flying back with a girly scream. "MORNING, JAUNE" came Ruby's cheerful voice as she steps out to greet him.

"Letting yourself in AGAIN?" he asked, shaking his head. He then realizes something. "Wait a minute, why is you can open both the front AND back doors outward? They're both suppose to be inward open only?"

Ruby ignores him as her eyes fall onto the Beanstalk. "OH WOW. The beans really were magical. This is incredible." Her eyes then follow it up into the sky. "Were do you think it goes?"

Jaune looks up again, saying "It goes up, obviously." Ruby play punches his shoulder.

"I know that, silly. I mean, do you think it goes somewhere super magical? Like a world beyond the clouds or something?"

Jaune shrugs, saying "Beats me. For all we know, it could just stop in the middle of nowhere with only a really incredible, and dizzying, view of the world below."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start climbing and find out" says Ruby excitedly. "One way or another, it'll be a cool experience."

Jaune shakes his head to that idea, then closes his eyes while saying "That is definitely NOT a good idea, Ruby. What if we fall? We could get seriously hurt or killed depending on how high we are. For now, let's just contact a few people and we can..." Jaune opens his eyes, finding Ruby was longer within his line of sight. "Ruby?"

"COME ON, JAUNE. GET THE LED OUT" yelled Ruby, sounding a ways away from him. Looking, his eyes go wide as he finds she's already started climbing while he wasn't looking and was now a fare was up already, probably at least fifty feet up, give or take.

"I am SO going to regret this" mumbles Jaune before running towards the Beanstalk. "OK, OK, I'm coming" he yells to her as he begins climbing himself.

And so, Jaune and Ruby begin climbing up the magical Beanstalk. What wonders, horrors, and adventures shall they find at its top? Only time, and the next chapter, can tell.

 _ **Next time: land above the clouds...**_

 **AN: And so begins Jaune and Beanstalk. At present, I'm expecting this story to last four or five chapters though there could be more if the additional chapters are needed. Currently, we have Ruby, Jaune, Qrow,and Penny appearing while Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha have been mentioned. Expect these three to appear in the forthcoming chapters as well as Ren, Nora, and Blake though what roles they'll have shall remain a secret for now.**

 **Though I'm sure you might have your own ideas on what roles they'll have.**

 **As far as clothing goes, Ruby is dressed in a sleeveless black top with a black skirt and red frills and knee length boots and, of course, her signature red cloak. Jaune has gray jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, an orange scarf, and black hoodie on, and Penny is wearing the same garments she has in the show save for short shorts in place of a skirt. Also, neither Ruby nor Jaune have their weapons signature weapons YET though that may change soon. Qrow's is the same as the show.**

 **Any hoot, see you all next chapter, nates...**


	2. Beacon Land

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Jaune and the Beanstalk**

 **chpt.2: Beacon Land**

Jaune took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. His arms and legs both ached from spending what felt like forever climbing the Beanstalk, though in reality it had only been a little over three hours. Furthermore, he was getting hungry and worried his quickly draining strength would effect his judgment and lead him into making a potentially fatal mistake.

"Whoa, what an amazing view. Jaune, are you looking?" yelled Ruby from higher up.

"Not really" he yelled back. "My attention's being given to something a little more pressing right now."

"Like what?" she yelled.

"Like NOT falling."

"Don't be such a worry wort, Jaune. You're just missing out on seeing so much cool stuff" yells Ruby, seemingly still filled with energy. How she had so much was a mystery to him. Honestly, he was a little jealous.

"Maybe I should look..." he said to himself, allowing his eyes to look away from the beanstalk itself for the first time since starting the climb. For a moment, he had to admit the sky around them was breathtaking. And then he looks down towards the ground, immediately becoming dizzy which forces him to hug himself against the beanstalk tightly.

"Nope, bad idea...REALLY bad idea" he says, feeling like he was going to puke. Looks like motion sickness wasn't his only weakness after all. After a moment to compose himself and settle down, he yells out "So, any chance you can see the end of this thing, Ruby?"

After a moment, he hears her shout back "Nope, the beanstalk is passing through some weird looking silver lined cloud a ways up from us. You should be able to see it too from down there."

He admits that's true, as well as looking up would be better than down. Besides, he needed to see where he was going and what he could grab next, right? He finally allows himself to look up, seeing Ruby way above him. And then he sees something else, something that makes him blush madly as he turns his eyes back to the greens before him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she yells down.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he stammers. After a moment, he yells "Listen, Ruby, maybe I should take the lead in climbing up this thing?"

"Huh? Why, Jaune? It was my idea to climb this beanstalk to begin with so I'm technically the leader here" yells down Ruby.

"I don't mind you being the leader. It's just that..." Jaune goes quiet for a second then mumbles to himself. "...it's just that...well...you're wearing a skirt and..."

"What, I didn't catch that?" she yells.

Jaune shakes his head, then shouts up to her "Never mind, just be careful and watch what you're doing. The last thing either of us want or need now is to fall."

There was a pause, then he hears the words "To late", sounding closer and louder than before. It only takes a moment for Jaune's brain to understand the words he had just heard. Looking up, he panics as he sees Ruby dive bombing head first right at him, a big grin plastered on her face as she squeals with glee.

"RUBY...YOU NUT CASE" he screams, knowing she had intentionally fell. His body goes onto auto pilot as he somehow pushes his upper body out while using his legs to hug the beanstalk with as much strength as he could muster. He also uses one hand to grab a portion of the stalk while the other is held out in the hopes of catching the little red riding hood. As she gets closer, Ruby somehow manages to turns her body right side up just in time to come into grabbing range of Jaune.

The tense, breath holding, heart stopping second arrives as he catches her and pulls her against him as ever muscle in his body is pushed beyond the limit; her momentum threatening to send them both falling the rest of the way down. Yet, despite the odds against it, somehow, Jaune manages to keep his grip, both on Ruby and on the beanstalk.

"Woo, that was AMAZING, a total THRILL. Jaune, you have to try that OOOWWW" she cries as Jaune headbutts her as he had nothing else available to conk her with. She tears up and rubs the sore spot. She looks at him, confused, and says "Jaune?"

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED, GOTTEN US BOTH KILLED. DID YOU FORGET WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW?"

Ruby's eyes go wide, realizing he was right. "I'm sorry, Jaune. I just wanted you to tell me what it was you had really said so I decided to come down and join you. I didn't think about the risk before I did it though. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Ruby..." he says, bringing her into a close hug using the hand that was holding her. "I know, I know. You just scared me when I saw you falling towards me. I was scared that I would fail to catch you, scared that I would see my best friend fall to her death and not have any way to save her. Just...just promise me you'll never do something like that again, OK." And, in addition, he was REALLY scared of having to tell Yang as she would no doubt KILL him for failing to save Ruby.

Ruby wipes the tears from her eyes before hugging Jaune, saying "I promise, Jaune. Sorry for scaring you like that." After a pause, she pulls away then places a kiss on his nose. "You're my hero, you know that?"

He gives her a warm smile, saying "Only because you really need one, little red. Especially to keep you out of trouble."

Ruby nods, smiling as well. "So, what were you saying again? I thought I heard you say 'skirt' or something?"

Jaune blushes. "Well, I said I think I should be going first since you're wearing a skirt and every time I look up, I can't help but see...you know...and that makes me feel like I'm being a bad friend to you and all. I feel like a pervert, like I'm taking advantage of you and I don't like feeling like that."

Ruby tilts her head, confused, before she realizes what he was talking about, making her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Oh, I understand. Well...don't worry about it Jaune."

"Huh?" he says.

"I said don't worry about it. You're my BFF after all so I'm not embarrassed if YOU see 'that'. In fact, I'd rather it be you than anyone else" said Ruby, sounding genuine.

"Seriously?" asked Jaune, finding it hard to believe how nonchalant Ruby was about this.

"Yep" she says, nodding before turning her attention to the beanstalk. She looks back and says "Well, enough of this gooey, mushy stuff, let's get back to climbing. I'm starting to get hungry so the sooner we reach the super magical land in the sky, the sooner we can find some grub."

Jaune watches her as she climbs up at her above average climbing speed, then sighs, shakes his head, then smiles. "Ruby, want am I going to do with you? Seriously..." He then begins to follow after her, occasionally looking up to make sure she doesn't decide to fall again though he still did his best to avoid looking at the rose patterned...'that'.

 _ **(scene shift)**_

Yang takes a deep breath, mentally putting herself into 'the fund zone' as she like to call it. Allowing for a quick smile before turning her features dark and angry looking, she balls her right hand into a fist then sends it knocking SUPER hard against the wooden door she stood before.

"OK ARC, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I **KNOW** MY SWEET, INNOCENT, BABY SISTER IS IN THERE WITH YOU. YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN THEN I BUST YOUR BALLS, BUDDY!"

She internally grins again, proud of how scary she had sounded. No doubt Jaune would be freaking out right about now. He should be opening the door right about...NOW...NOW? OK, right about... "OK, where the hell are you?" she wondered aloud. She places her head up against the door, trying to hear signs of movement inside. Was he trying to stay quiet, hoping she'd go away, assuming he wasn't here? Well, that wasn't going to fool her, not one bit.

"This will make him crap his pants" says Yang with a evil, quiet glee. Sure, Ruby might scold her for doing this, both to the door and to Jaune, but it would be worth it. The boy could sure scream like a girl when scared which she found HILARIOUS! She brings her fist up and back, preparing to use the strength that made her the undefeated champ of fighting here in Patchwork to bust down the door.

"Salutation's and good day, friend Yang" comes the ever chipper voice of Penny, making Yang jump. Penny then notices the position of Yang's hand and ask "Are you planning on busting down our door...again?"

Yang's reply is to chuckle nervously as she turns back to Penny, now using her right hand to rub the back of her head. "No, no, of course not...hahaha, I wouldn't do that to you guys again. I was just trying to get Jaune's attention as I know Ruby came here earlier to hang out with him."

"Oh, I see. Please step aside so I can unlock the door then we can both go in and see brother Jaune and friend Ruby" says Penny. Yang takes a step to the side, allowing the 'strange' girl access to the door. "May I ask why you delight in torturing brother Jaune like you do? I thought you were fine with him being friend's with friend Ruby?"

"Oh, I am, I am. I'm just teasing him, nothing special. I'm also trying to help toughen him up, especially if he intends to make my baby sister his someday. After all, I can't allow myself to have a future brother-in-law who scream is more girly than how any girl these days screams."

"Oh, I believe I understand. So, does that mean you see wedding bells in brother Jaune and friend Ruby's future?" asked Penny as she unlocks the door.

"Eh, never know with those two" says Yang, already pushing past Penny as she runs into the house, going from one room to the next, in search of her target and her sister. Penny steps in, moving towards the kitchen.

"By the way..." yells Yang. "Weren't you suppose to be at old man Port's all day today?" She then enters Jaune's room, quickly by the sound of her trashing the place as she looks for him in the weirdest of spot, like inside his bed mattress and dresser.

"Indeed I am. Farmer Port has decided we all get a two hour break for rest, including me. So I decided I should return home and make brother Jaune so lunch. Shall I make something for you as well?"

Yang comes walking into the kitchen and slumps down besides the table. "Sure, it'll give me time to think where else 'brother' Jaune could be right now." Her eyes then spot a note laying on said table which she picks up and reads.

" _Penny, should you come home early later, know I went into town to see if Oobleck needed any help today so I could earn a few extra lien following what happened yesterday. Not sure when I'll be back though knowing Oobleck, it won't be until late afternoon at the earliest, signed Jaune."_

"So he's down at old Blecky's huh? Well, guess I'll go there after lunch, see if Ruby might be hanging around too" says Yang.

"Oh my, what a strange sight out in the back?" says Penny suddenly, her large eyes looking out the back window.

"Is it Jaune and my sister?" asked Yang, jumping from the chair and rushing for the back door. If it really was them and, based on Penny's words and her own WAY to overactive imagination, Jaune had gotten Ruby to 'play games with him' out back in the open. Pretty ballsy of him. Kinky too.

"OK YOU SICK PERV..." Yang's voice fails her as she looks up, up UP into the sky. Her eyes widen in disbelief as Penny joins her as they both look at the beanstalk. "OK, I'll just go ahead and say it."

"NOW **THAT** , without question, is a KATANA!"

"No, I believe it is a beanstalk, friend Yang. From the family..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"But it looks nothing like a Katana...or a dick, knowing you were probably infering that" says Penny.

Yang groans, shaking her head while resting a hand against her forehead. _'How does Jaune deal with her sometimes? I really need to ask...'_ It is times like these, she actually feels bad for him.

 _ **(scene change)**_

The beanstalk pierced through the silver lined cloud, reaching up another thirty feet or so before ending in a curl. Within moments, Ruby's head comes popping up from the clouds followed a few seconds later by her shooting upwards as Jaune's head comes poking out; Ruby now sitting on his shoulders. They both look this way and that, seeing rocks and a gravely path leading upwards along the rocky mountain like wall.

Ruby hops off Jaune's shoulder, landing on the ground then taps a foot against the path. "Seems solid enough." She turns back to Jaune and sees him fully emerging from the clouds then hopping off to join Ruby. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

Jaune looks around as well. "Well, not much to see right off the bat though I guess the fact we have an actual world floating around in the sky is plenty to see as it is. I guess we follow this path and see where it goes. Hopefully, we'll find some food to eat."

Ruby nods as she begins to trot slash skip forward merrily. "Think we'll have to climb back down once we're done up here?"

Jaune shrugs. "Probably though that could be even more dangerous than climbing up."

"We could always make parachutes, assuming we can find the materials."

"Yeah, like I know anything about making a parachute and I doubt you do either." Jaune sighs. "I can't think straight on an empty stomach. Let's just find food first then we'll cross that bridge after."

"Works for me" says Ruby, turning back and smiling at him while still moving forward. She then turns again and continues leading them up to the top of the incline, the sight they see beyond bringing them to a dead stop.

Beyond the mountainous wall of stone was a massive, unending forest as far as the eye could see, with leaves of red, blue, yellow, and purple covering the various trees. The red leaf trees were the closest to them, stretching out a good ways. The yellow leaf trees along the west, the blue to the east, and they could make out the purple leaf trees on the far side of this magic wonderland. And at the center of it all was a silver castle with an equally large tower rising high into the sky.

Ruby's eyes go wide as she yells out "AMAZING. THIS PLACE IS LOOKS AWESOME." She then looks back at Jaune, asking "Don't you think so?"

"Well, it's...different. I wonder if anyone lives here?" said Jaune, his attention on the silver castle like structure. "I guess we should head..." He didn't get to finish as he feels Ruby grab hold of his hand then his body jerks forward as she runs down the path into the red leaf forest.

"COME ON, COME ON, WE NEED TO EXPLORE THIS PLACE" she cheered.

"And find some food" adds Jaune, trying his best to keep pace with her.

"Oh yeah, that too" says Ruby as they reach the bottom of the path and now begin to run through the red forest. They proceed for several moments before the path opens to reveal a large metal vessel laying crashed upon the ground, damaged, with several equally damaged trees just past it. Ruby comes to a dead stop while letting go of Jaune's hand while Jaune, still being moved forward by the momentum ends up slamming head first into the metal vessel.

"Jaune, just what is this?" asked Ruby, not noticing he had slammed head first into the machine.

Jaune groans as he stays planted against the machine for several seconds then pulls away and looks back at Ruby, his face looking like it was flatter than a pancake now which makes Ruby laugh. "Next time...Ruby, warn me when you're about to stop."

He then shakes his head, making his face return to normal, for the most part. He then looks at the machine. "Why's a Ramhead doing up here?"

"What's a Ramhead?" asked Ruby.

"You know what a Bullhead is, right?" asked Jaune.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, Bullheads are the name of those airships that people use to travel around from place to place."

Jaune nods then looks back at the machine. "Well, a Ramhead is essentially the same thing, just smaller and more personal. This one, in particular, is a two seater. Probably meant for leisurely flights and joy rides. But why is it doing up here? If my guess is correct, we're even higher than what Bullhead's can reach when in flight. Ramhead's can't even fly THAT high."

"Hey, look" says Ruby, running past him and brushing some of broken tree branches clear, revealing a symbol painted onto the Ramhead; resembling a snowflake with a crown at its center. "What does this mean?"

"Hm..." Jaune examines the symbol for a few seconds before his eyes light up. "Wait, this is the symbol of the royal family of Atlast. That means...so that's what must have happened?"

"What?" asked Ruby.

"Well, I read in the paper this morning that princess Weiss of Atlast and the Mistrial champion warrior Pyrrha had gone missing. Many believed they had ran off together, eloping, so they could engage in some sorted and scandalous love affair. But it looks like they somehow flew all the way up here then crashed on this floating island."

Ruby looks around then back at Jaune. "You think they're still alive?"

"Possibly" says Jaune, climbing onto the Ramhead and looking into the cockpit. "I can't see them inside the Ramhead..." He then looks around the area. "...can't see any bodies lying around either. I'll take that as a good sign and say they're likely still alive up here, some where in this place."

"Maybe they saw the castle from before like we did? Maybe they went there, searching for help and food?" said Ruby.

"I agree. Let's go ahead and head there as well and find out" says Jaune, preparing to hop down when something slams into his head from behind, sending him crashing into the ground beside Ruby while a little ball of light, the thing that had hit Jaune, goes spinning out of control and crash's onto the ground as well. Ruby was quick to kneel down to check on Jaune who had a large pump growing from the back of his head. "Ow...what hit me?" he asked as Ruby uses a finger to push the bump back into his head.

The little ball of light groans as well before the light fades, revealing a tiny girl with butterfly like wings who also seemed to have a rather stylish eye for fashion. She was wearing a golden brown beret, a kneel length coat with the same coloring and big black buttons, black leg hugging pants, golden high heels, and a black handbag. She also had some stylish black shades and hair cut too.

"What the heck did I hit? Felt hard as a rock" she said as she clears her head. Her eyes then see Jaune, still laying face first on the ground, and quickly zips over to him and touches his head. "Yep, thought so. Incredibly thick skulled with a tiny brain inside."

"HEY" yells Jaune as he begins to finally pick himself up. The tiny winged girl tries to fly away but Ruby is just a tad bit quicker as she reaches out and grabs onto the back of her garments, taking her hostage.

"Hey, what gives? Let me go you oversized brute" yells the little girl as Ruby brings her closer to better examine her.

"Whoa, this is incredible" she then looks back at Jaune who had finally gotten back onto his feet. "Look Jaune, it's some sort of fairy girl. You think she'll give us her pot of gold in exchange for her freedom?"

"Pot of...Ruby, that would be a leprechaun, not a fairy. Fairy's are the ones who cover you in magic pixie dust so you can fly around so long as you think happy thoughts" said Jaune.

"Hey, I take offense to that...both of those things actually. And just because I'm a fairy doesn't mean I can make you FLY so either you let me go or there will be hell to pay" yells the girl.

"No way, make with the magic first" commands Ruby.

Jaune grabs the girl from Ruby and sets her down on the ground. "Sorry about her, she's gained quite an active imagination from reading to many fairy tales. I'm Jaune, by the way and she's Ruby. Mind telling us at least just where we are anyways?"

The fairy huffs as she brushes herself off, mumbling about Ruby. "Hard to believe the thick headed one is the nicer of the two", getting a "HEY" from both Jaune and Ruby for different reasons.

The girl sighs as she looks up at them. "Well, let's see what we have here. Humans, huh? Been a while since I last seen your kind up here in Beacon Land."

"Beacon Land? So is that the name of this place?" asked Ruby.

"Gee, let me think..." says the girl, taking on a mock thinking pose before yelling "OF COURSE IT'S THE NAME. WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE CALLED IT THAT, DUMMY?"

"I was only wanting to be sure" mumbles Ruby in a huff, crossing her hands over her chest as she looks away with puffed cheeks.

"Anyways, my name's Coco Adel, a fairy as you can tell. Now, if you excuse me, I need to be off. Got places to go, people to see, buying the newest trending styles of clothes to wear. Have to stay with the times you know? I am the leading edge of fashion around these parts so I can't afford to fall behind. Besides, my current outfit is so last week."

"Could have fooled me" said Jaune. "You look very fashionable from what I can tell."

Coco blushes at his compliment. "Well, I thank you for that though I must confess I find it hard to believe either of you would know good fashion when you see it. I mean, no offense, but your style of dress is SO last century. You need to get with the times, kids." She then rises into the air, preparing to fly off. "Anyways, I need to hurry. See ya around..."

"HOLD IT" says Ruby, grabbing Coco before she could fly off again which irritates the fairy. "Before you leave, mind telling us about THAT?" Ruby points towards the Ramhead. "Know anything about what happened to the people who were inside?"

Coco grumbles something, then says "Yeah, I know something. I know I'm going to be LATE...fine." After a huff, Coco says "Word on the grape vine is that old giant who lives up in the castle at the center of the Cardinal Woods here on Beacon Land was doing a little sky fishing..."

"Wait, sky fishing?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, sky fishing. You know, to catch some sky fish for dinner" says Coco.

"I didn't know there was fish in the sky?" says Ruby, her eyes wide.

"And I didn't know there could be a girl who would dress as GAUDY as you do" throws in Coco, making Ruby give her the 'evil glare.' Jaune, off to the side, says "you should meet her sister."

"Anyways, old crazy giant was doing some sky fishing and bagged a whopper of a catch, namely that weird metal bird we have laying right here. Apparently, there were two human girls inside and the giant took them back to the castle, probably to eat them or something? I don't know as we fairy's rarely interact with the giant. We have a little something called manners which that...brute is clearly lacking. The metal bird was tossed to the side, crashing here from the looks of it" says Coco.

"Oh no, Jaune, we have to do something" says Ruby.

"While I'm in agreement, just what can we do, Ruby? I mean, look at us. We don't have any weapons nor any combat training or even any magical powers. We'd just get ourselves captured and turned into a meal too" says Jaune.

"I agree with thick skull here" says Coco. "Trying to take on that freak as you are now would be suicide." She then sighs, saying "Well, I guess I have no choice then."

"What do you mean, no choice?" asked Ruby.

"Before that, tell me how you two got up here?" ask Coco.

"I found some weird beans covered in blue spots that turned into a beanstalk. Me and Ruby climbed all the way up here" says Jaune.

"Oh, that makes sense. You must have used some of Beacon Land's famous Amaze-a-bean. When planted here in Beacon Land, they grow like any normal bean would but when planted down on the surface, and following a full moon, they'll grow into a tower of a stalk, always bringing anyone who has the strength to climb it here to this place" says Coco. "Anyways, seeing as you both came up here under your own power, I have to abide by the laws of my kind and awaken your Aura's."

"Awaken our Aura's?" Ruby cocks her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"I'm really need to explain this, don't I? Fine, just let me go and I tell you" says Coco. Ruby looks at Jaune who gives her a nod, so she lets Coco go. "OK, so Aura is the name we fairy's use to describe the power you humans have; a power that comes from within ones soul. By calling that power out to the surface, you'll become stronger. Minor injuries will heal super quick and you can use your Aura to enhance your body to a degree; making you have better stamina and endurance when running for example. Having access to your Aura will make this foolish little rescue mission possible I guess."

"That's great. So, what do we do then?" asked Jaune.

"Well first, be thankful there are two of you as I'm really not skilled enough to unlock a human's Aura all on my own. Not that I can't, mind you. It's just touching my fairy Aura to yours would be like me buying a new pair of clothing only to immediately jump into a muddy puddle and rolling around in it."

"HEY" yells both Jaune and Ruby.

"BUT! Since there are two of you here, I can work a little side thing that might be even better served for you both. I'll cast a Aura seal onto the ground, under your feet. I'll just need you both to follow my instructions. First, take your left hand and place it against the cheek of the other person and take your right and place it over their heart."

"OK" both Ruby and Jaune say though Jaune finds this a little embarrassing as it means he'll need to touch Ruby's chest. He finds Ruby in blushing just as hard as he is. "OK, what next?" asked Jaune.

"Wait..." Ruby breaks away suddenly. "Before we do this, what did you mean by it might be better served for us doing it this way?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, this method, which will form the Aura unlocking seal beneath you will make your Aura's momentarily available despite still be locked up deep inside your bodies. You'll use your Aura's to grab onto the others Aura and pulled it completely out onto the surface. If this is done between two people who share a strong bond with one another, it'll make both your Aura and the special power connected to it all the stronger."

"Special power?" asked Jaune.

"First, we'll unlock your Aura's then we can talk super power, kiddies. Now hurry up and take up the pose. I have places to be after all" commands Coco.

Jaune and Ruby look at each other again, placing their left hand on the others cheek and their right over the others heart. Coco then chants a few words in her own fairy language, making the seal appear beneath them which gives off glowing sparkles of light that rise into the air while a gentle breeze blows around Jaune and Ruby.

"Now, just say the awakening chant and we'll be done here" says Coco.

"What's the chant?" asked Jaune.

"You tell me? Look inside yourselves and find it. Only the two of you can know the words that shall bind your souls together forever" says Coco. Jaune and Ruby stare deep into each others eyes, each feeling the others Aura mixing in with their own. It is there they find it and from that, they speak the words aloud.

" _Oh virtuous soul, oh innocent light_

 _take hold my hand as we brave the night_

 _And through this embrace, thus you'll be_

 _a beacon of hope for all to see_

 _Then shall your Aura shine bright and true_

 _as our hearts connect us, me and you"_

As they speak as one, the light from the seal begins to glow brighter and brighter, kicking up a strong breeze. And as they finish the chant, the light of their shared Aura is released with a powerful force, making even Coco be sent flying back from its power. Jaune and Ruby look at each other, feeling they were now even more closer linked than ever before.

"Man, that was intense. You two must have one heck of a bond to produce that kind of reaction" comes Coco, feeling impressed. "Maybe you two can actually...OH CRAP, WHAT AM I DOING? I NEED TO GET GOING BEFORE ALL THE GOOD ITEMS ARE GONE."

"Wait, what about how we use our Aura and what about that special power that comes along with it?" asked Jaune, yelling towards the fair as she goes to leave.

"FIGURE IT OUT! I'M DONE WASTING TIME ON YOU OUTLET SHOPPER'S" yells Coco, quickly flying off before they could stop her again.

"Hey, get back here. Don't make me scream 'I DON'T BELIEVE IN FAIRIES.' I'LL REALLY DO IT!" yells Ruby.

Jaune places a hand on her shoulder, getting him to look at him. He shakes his head, saying "Just let her go. We'll figure it out...somehow."

"OK" she said, sounding annoyed. "So, do we head to the castle?"

"Might as well" says Jaune, turning and beginning to walk while his attention is still on Ruby. But his walk is stopped as he goes crashing into something soft. He sees Ruby's eyes go wide which makes him shake as while his hands reach up and feel the soft thing he was standing against.

"Um...Ruby...is this good or bad?" asked Jaune.

Ruby begins to back away, saying "Bad, very bad...and VERY BIG..."

Jaune gulps as he turns to look at what he had pumped into, finding it to be a face with his full height being from the chin to the eye brows. He backs away as the giant grins at them before standing tall, casting them in shadow.

"I thought I smelt some human's near by and felt human Aura being awakened" comes the giant; a girl better known as Nora Valkyrie. "Now Fe fi fo fum, come with me and we'll have some FUN!"

Jaune and Ruby scream as the Nora reaches down with her massive hands to capture them...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **AN: Well, here we are with chapter two. Seriously, who didn't see Nora being the giant here? Thing's will obviously get more entertaining next time, especially as Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake will be joining the fun. And what about Penny and Yang? Will they be climbing the Beanstalk as well?**

 **Throwing Coco Adel, from Team CFVY, was a last second choice as I needed someone to play the fairy who would...sort of help Jaune and Ruby. I chose her due to her high sense of fashion and equal attitude (she did kick a Grimm in the balls after all). Her design, well think of what she was wearing in ep 12 of vol 2, just with butterfly wings added. Yang's look, short shorts and a yellow T-shirt with exposed stomach area and sporty boots.**

 **The Jaune and Ruby Aura chant is of my own creation and I'll use it in other RWBY based stories, like Remember Me as I Remember You (well the revised chapter 1 and chapter 2 when it releases September 1).**

 **And the Cardinal Woods is not connected in any way to Cardin Winchester or his team. Rather, it's connected to the Cardinal Witch's (based on the four Wicked Witch's of Oz) who will be showing up in a future RWBY series fic I'll be releasing next year, called "If Only..."**

 **Any hoot, till next time, nates...**


	3. Enchanted

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Jaune and the Beanstalk**

 **chpt.3: Enchanted**

The path leading towards the Silver Castle shakes every few seconds from the impact tremors caused by one Nora Valkyrie, the infamous giant of Beacon Land. She was skipping along happily while singing to herself. Every few seconds, she'd stop long enough to make some sort of silly pose before continuing on her merry way.

Pancakes and Syrup,

both are so tasty,

when I put them both together

makes my mind go all crazy

Oh..O, I love my pancakes so...

Sitting on Nora's right shoulder was Ruby Rose, weaving her head from side to side as she listen to Nora's singing, getting into the beat. After Nora had taken her and Jaune hostage, the giant girl had learned Ruby had very similar taste and likes as her, thus leading the two girls to becoming fast friends. So much so that Ruby was getting the easy ride and was even singing along with her own little diddy.

Both cookies and cookie dough,

oh how I love you so,

Both are so sweet

and always an amazing treat

Oh, my beloved cookies, I love you so

Nora and Ruby look at each other, both winking before blending their songs together, praising their love for cookies, pancakes, and even donuts and other such sweet things as they drew closer and closer to the castle. But something, or should I say, someone, was missing.

Jaune was with them as well though he wasn't joining in with the singing, mainly because of his current predicament. You see, unlike Ruby, Jaune wasn't getting to sit of Nora's shoulder. Instead, he found himself locked up inside the lantern Nora had stuffed him in after he had failed to answer her questions in a way that pleased her. He was now sitting, his legs crossed, and his arms crossed over his chest while the lantern swayed back and forth due to how Nora was walking. He also had a very annoyed look on his face. And he was also wondering why Nora needed a lantern in the middle of the day too?

"Not that anyone can hear me right now but I want to make it clear that I am very PEEVED over MY current situation" he said to himself.

The lantern he was locked in was hanging at the end of a long staff Nora was holding with one hand, resting it against her free shoulder. Jaune gazes down, seeing Ruby's back. He wonders if she even remembered he was still here right now or if she had become to lost in that dumb song she and Nora were singing together to even ask for his freedom.

They finally arrive at the castle and once inside, Ruby's eyes go wide as she looks at everything before her. "WOW, Nora. This place is so amazing...and really, REALLY BIG."

Nora chuckles, then says "It really needs to be seeing how big I am. Of course, I'm the sort of girl who does it all big. Now then, what do you say we get some food to eat."

"YES" cheered Ruby, rubbing her stomach. "Do you have cookies by any chance?"

"Of course" cheers Nora as they reach a large, giant table. She places Ruby gently down on it, then places the staff with the lantern along the wall. Nora then heads into the kitchen to grab some lunch for them.

"Hey, Ruby? Can you hear me?" yelled Jaune, his voice muffled because of the glass on the lantern. Sadly, Ruby fails to hear him as her eyes keep looking around the massive room. He even bangs his fist into the glass, still failing to get her attention.

Nora soon comes skipping back into the room with a plate in each hand. On one plate was an assortment of cookies, a baker's dozen worth of them and each a different type. On the other plate was a pile of donuts and other pastries Nora had tossed on as well. She places the plate of cookies down in front of Ruby, making little red's eyes go WIDE as drool falls from her open mouth.

"Dig in" says Nora as she places her own plate down then goes to sit down before her ears hear the sound of Jaune trying to get Ruby's attention. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Be right back" said Nora, moving over to attend to Jaune.

Ruby hops onto the giant plate, looking at the monster sized cookies. Just one of them alone was WAY bigger than her and there were thirteen of them awaiting her grubby hands. After a quick inspection of each one, Ruby decides which order she'll be eating them in and begins her feasting. As she bites into the first one, stars explode in her eyes as she gasp, her cheeks going super pink.

"OH MY GOD, THESE ARE THE BEST COOKIES I'VE EVER HAD!"

She then begins eating like a mad man, not worrying about finishing to quickly as with cookies the size these were, it would take even her a while to finish them all off. So focused on eating them was she, Ruby failed to hear Jaune's yells for help as Nora did whatever it was she was doing to him. After another few moments, Nora comes back over to the table and takes a seat.

"OK, now that we have that little matter out of the way...LUNCH TIME" she cheers before digging into her own meal, her eyes and reaction mirroring those had by Ruby with her lunch.

Soon enough, both girls had finished their meals and were now leaning back, letting out loud and long burps of satisfactions. "That was great" said Ruby, rubbing her pleased tummy. "Thanks for the meal, Nora."

Nora just giggles, a reaction to her own filled feeling. "OH YEAH, THAT HIT THE SPOT." Her brain then takes noticed of Ruby's words. "Sure thing, sweets buddy. Now, what should we do next? Oh, I know...just wait right here."

Nora gets up and runs from the room, leaving Ruby again by herself. As she looks around, she realizes that something was missing though she was having trouble figuring out what it could possibly be. Soon enough, Nora returns holding, two people in her hands. She then places them down before Ruby. The first was a boy, dressed in a green top and white pants with what appeared to be a harp growing out of his back. The other was a girl dressed in black, wearing a black ribbon in her hair.

"Ruby, my sweets buddy, say hi to my two fellow tenants that live here in the castle, Ren-harp and Blakey-cat" said Nora proudly.

"Ren, actually" said the boy. "Salutations and greetings."

"Blake" said the girl, giving her a simple nod.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby then does a little curtsy for them.

"OK, now that we're all friends, lets show them what you can do. Renny, you can go first" said Nora.

Ren lets out a sigh before stepping forward, turning sideways to let her better see the harp growing from his back. He closes his eyes and after a moment, the strings on the harp begin to be strummed by some sort of invisible force, playing beautiful sounding music. Ruby stands there, awestruck by the sight and sound she was experiencing. After a few moments, the song ends and Ren opens his eyes.

"Whoa, that was amazing. How do you do that?" asked Ruby.

"Time and effort, mostly" admits Ren.

"Hey Renny, tell her how you became a man-harp" says Nora excitedly. She knew the story, having heard it many times yet she always enjoyed the tale each time.

Ren sighs again, then says "You've heard the fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast, right?"

"Yeah, I love that story" says Ruby. It was in her top ten favorite fairy tales. "Wait, are you saying you're the beast?"

Ren shakes his head. "No, I'm not connected to either title character myself. You see, the enchantress from that story, the one who turned the prince into the beast, showed up in my home town one day. She wanted to try out for Remnant's Got Talent and they were holding auditions for the upcoming season and this was happening in my home town. Apparently, she fancied herself a top class singer."

"Anyways, I was one of the judges for the auditions and after she performed, I gave her some advice as I found her performance to be highly pretensions and lacking. She...didn't take my criticism of her performance well and she placed an enchantment on me, turning me into what you see before you now. A walking, talking man-harp. From that day forth, I couldn't go anywhere without people staring at me and asking me to play them a tune."

"Wow, that's harsh" says Ruby. Hearing that made her wonder if the prince from Beauty and the Beast had really deserved his curse or if maybe the enchantress had just been a bitch?

Guessing her thoughts, Ren adds "I heard off on the grapevine that the prince had actually been a nice guy, even inviting the enchantress inside his home to escape from the rain but she was a terrible guest and when the prince pointed that out, she cursed him and all his servants. It was because of that event that led the prince to become a mean spirited, heartless dick until Beauty came and melted his heart."

"Oh, that's such a romantic story" says Nora with hearts in her eyes.

"No, Nora, it really isn't" says Ren, deadpanned.

After a moment, Nora shakes her head then looks at Blake. "OK, Blakey-cat, your up."

"I'd rather not" said Blake, her voice monotone though their was a hint of nervousness to it.

"Don't be a scaredy cat, do it" says Nora.

"Please no, don't make me...it really hurts" pleaded Blake, her voice clearly shaking.

Nora's response is to reach out with her hands, forcing Blake to get down on all fours before petting her back. "Now then, pretty kitty, hack away. Cough it up for momma."

A collar Blake had around her neck begins to glow, making her eyes go wide as her body begins to shake. Ruby watches as Blake begins to try to hack something out of her mouth. After a few moments, her throat bulges as she coughs up a hair ball, a weird looking hair ball at that. Blake then collapses onto the ground, her eyes becoming swirls as saliva drips from her open mouth. "Oh god, I feel sick..." she groaned out.

"BEHOLD" yells Nora. "My little Blakey-cat is a special little kitty as she has the power to cough up twenty four karat gold hair balls."

"...kill me..." whimpers Blake.

"WOW, THAT'S INCREDIBLE?" says Ruby. "How does she do that?"

"RING, RING, RING-A-DING-DING" came the sound of a clock bell, hanging from the wall.

"YAY, NAP TIME" yells Nora, jumping from her chair and running out of the room.

Ren watches her leave, then looks back at Ruby. "Nora just loves her nap times. Anyways, Blake is in a similar position as I am. She was cursed by some old witch, a punishment for being greedy and wanting money."

Blake, by now, had recovered and was now getting back on her feet. "I wasn't wanting the money for just ME, but for the orphanage I was living in at the time. That witch instead turned me into a cat-girl and gave me the gift to cough up gold hair balls...which REALLY hurts to hack up. Worse yet, she placed this collar on me to make me cough up the gold hair balls whenever ordered to."

"Cat-girl?" asked Ruby. She gave Blake a hard look, not seeing anything cat like about her, apart from the hair ball thing anyways.

Blake sighs as she reaches up and undoes her ribbon, revealing cat ears hidden beneath. She then blushes as Ruby stares at her, making her look away. "Please don't stare. I'm very...selfconscious about...?"

Her words are stopped as she feels her cat ears being touched, making her look back to see Ruby had closed the gap between them, now reaching out to pet and caress her ears. "Hey, stop...what are you doing? I don't like that..."

"OOO, they feel so soft and fluffy" says Ruby, ignoring her. Blake responds by clawing at her while hissing, making Ruby jump back in surprise.

"Sorry, but my...EXTRA ears are a no touch zone for me" says Blake.

"Oh, sorry" says Ruby, now feeling embarrassed.

"Anyways, you should really make your escape while you can" says Ren. He then looks to the direction Nora had ran off towards, saying "Nora usually naps for about three hours in order to recover all that energy she spends during the morning. It would be wise to leave while you can as Nora...well, lets just say your treatment previously won't last forever. Eventually, she'll want to do something 'fun' with you, like make you run around on a hamster wheel or something."

"Oh, that sounds scary...and strangely fun at the same time. But I guess you're right. I need to be getting home before my sister starts to get worried about me." Ruby then takes on a thinking pose, saying to herself "Weird, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important? What do you think, Jaune?"

Getting no reply, Ruby looks around, only now noticing her BFF wasn't by her side. "Jaune?"

"Who's Jaune?" asked Ren.

"My BFF, of course. You know, tall guy with blonde hair, wearing a black hoodie. Nora introduced us to you guys" says Ruby.

"She introduced us to YOU. I don't recall there being any guy around when that happened" says Ren.

"Wait, is that him?" asked Blake, her eyes looking off to the side which makes Ruby and Ren look as well. Ruby's eyes go wide when she sees where Jaune was. He was tied to the middle of a rotating bar, suspended over and open fire with his eyes now looking like swirls.

"JAUNE?" cried Ruby, already running over to save him.

"Looks like we're having 'chicken' tonight" joked Blake which gets Ren to look at her like she was crazy. She looks back, saying "What? Am I not allowed to make a joke or two every now an then?" Ren shrugs before they both follow after Ruby who was now climbing up one of the support bars holding the bar Jaune had been tied to.

Once at the top, Ruby perfectly balances along the beam till she had reached Jaune and quickly unties the knot on the rope, something she was rather good at. Unfortunately, she forgot one little detail. There wasn't anything to stop Jaune from falling once he was no longer being tied down and fall he did, right into the fire, making Ruby shriek. Luckily, the sudden presence of actual fire against his skin snaps Jaune out of his stupor, making him scream in pain as he leaps from the fire onto the floor, rolling like mad to out out the flames on his clothes.

Once he had succeeded, he rolls onto his back and begins to cry from the pain. "...ahh, what did I do to deserve this? Why oh lord...?" he whimpers out as Ruby jumps down beside him.

"Jaune, I'm so sorry. I...I forgot all about you when Nora started making nice with me, talking about cookies, donuts, and all the other sweets she had back here at the castle. Please forgive me" cried Ruby, crocodile tears falling from her eyes.

Jaune sits up, a bit of smoke still rising from a singed part of his hair. He just sighs and says "Yeah, sure. No problem..."

He didn't get to finish as Ruby throws him into a tight hug, crying "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She also promises she'd never forget him like that again.

 _'I've heard that one before'_ he thinks, recalling that incident from a few months ago when they, along with Penny and Yang, had visited that cookie making factory in the city of Veiled and Jaune had fallen into the vat of cookie chocolate, crying for help as he was having trouble staying afloat and Ruby being the only one in earshot of his cries but she had been to busy eating cookies to hear him. He still couldn't believe he had survived that one. Still, if he could forgive her for that, and all the other little incidents he had been caught in due to her, he could forgive her for this too.

Ren and Blake arrive, introducing themselves to him. "I'm Jaune, nice to meet...why do you have a harp in your back? And why do you have cat ears?" he asked them.

"We already had our stories told to your friend here. She can tell you...once she stops hugging you and crying that is" says Blake which snaps Ruby back to reality, breaking the hug. She and Jaune then stand as Ren adds "Now you both need to escape while you can, before Nora wakes up and reverts to her usual mentality."

"You won't hear me argue" says Jaune. "You guys should come with us. We can all escape together."

Ren shakes his head, saying "We can't...for different reasons. I'm choosing to stay here as I'd be seen as a freak down below and everyone would want me to play them music as well."

"Like Nora doesn't make you do that up here?" said Ruby.

"True, but at least I can deal with it if it's just Nora" said Ren.

"And I can't go either as I would also be seen as a freak below not to mention people would use me to get rich by coughing up 24k hairballs over and over, every hour on the hour, each and every day. So much so that the process would kill me...well, it would kill my throat anyways" says Blake.

"I understand" says Jaune. "Well, you guys could stay with me and my sister if you wanted. We would keep you safe." Ruby nods, adding "Me and my sister would help you too."

Ren and Blake look at each other, then back at them. "Thank you, but we'll stay here all the same."

"If you both are sure, I guess we'll..." Jaune stops as he recalls something else of importance. "By the way, do you know what Nora did with the other two human girls? A fairy named Coco told us she had heard Nora had found them and brought them back here."

"Oh, you mean the princess and her warrior friend?" says Ren, who then looks towards the kitchen. "I think she left them inside a storage closet. Not sure why to be honest?"

"Probably put them down inside while digging around for Syrup and then forgot to take them out afterwords. You know how forgetful she can be" said Blake.

"Can you show us" asked Jaune. "If nothing else, we should at least get them out of here with us."

"Alright. Follow me" says Ren, turning and running as fast as he could with a harp growing from his back into the kitchen. Jaune and Ruby followed him as did Blake though she chose to walk rather than run.

Once they had reached the door, they realized they had a little problem. Seeing as the castle was giant sized, fit for Nora's height, the door was also giant with the door knob well outside their reach and ability to turn. Luckily, Blake, once she had joined them, offered to handle this little problem. She then uses her cat like agility jumps onto a nearby counter then over to the door knob and somehow manages to turn it enough to make the door slide open. Jaune and Ruby help Ren further push the door open, seeing several rows of shelves, filled with various food items within.

"Hey, princess Weiss, champion Pyrrha? Are either of you still in here?" yelled Jaune.

There was a shuffling sound before a girl with red hair poked her head out from behind a box of cereal who takes a moment to look around before spotting Jaune, Ruby, Ren, and Blake. Seeing that they weren't Nora, her head pulls back behind the cereal box then she fully steps out a second later.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"We're the ones who are getting out of here while the getting's good. You want to come with or do you prefer living inside this closet for the rest of your lives?" asked Jaune.

"ABSOLUTELU NOT" comes the yell of another girl who finally emerges in front of them, her hair being white as snow. "This place is hardly fitting for royalty such as myself or my friend here who has won more tournaments than you can count."

"I take it then you must be princess Weiss and you her friend, the champion Pyrrha?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, you heard of us?" asked Pyrrha.

"Wait, tell us who you four are first?" commands Weiss.

Jaune does a bow before them, saying "I'm Jaune. Name's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." This makes Ruby giggle, having heard his corny fake pick up lines before. Blake just rolls her eyes while Ren remains neutral in his expressions.

Ruby does a little curtsy, saying "Ruby Rose, his BFF for life."

"Blake" says the cat girl simply followed by Ren introducing himself.

Weiss gives them a long, hard stare. "By the looks of you lot, you appear to be nothing more than common rabble from the countryside. Well, I suppose this is better than nothing I guess."

"Don't be mean, Weiss. They've come all this way to save us after all. We should be thanking them" says Pyrrha. She then leans in close and whispers "Besides, you have to admit the blonde boy is rather cute."

Weiss roles her eyes, saying "I'll admit no such thing, thank you." She then turns her attention back to the group. "Anyways, how is it you four came here to this...unusual place? And how do you know about us anyways? …..And why does that one boy have a harp growing from his back and the black haired girl have cat ears?"

Ruby answers, saying "In a nut shell, Blake and Ren were cursed and enchanted respectively and..."

Jaune takes over, saying "I was robbed by some old drunk...wait, now I remember. That was your damn pervert of an uncle, Ruby, who sold me those magic beans."

"You mean uncle Qrow?" asked Ruby, getting a yes from Jaune. Ruby then recalls the description Jaune had given her of the guy then smiles. "Oh, you're right. It had to have been him. Only uncle Qrow would do something like that."

"Then I hope you don't mind me killing him the next time I see him. He owes me some money" says Jaune.

"What the HELL are you lot talking about? Just finish the damn explanation already" yells Weiss.

"Huh? Oh, right" says Jaune as he and Ruby account everything that had happened with Ren and Blake adding a few details when it was needed. "...and anyways, here we are. Now, we should really be getting ourselves out of here."

"I agree. Please, escort us out of this place at once and, when we're safely returned to the surface, I shall see to it you are all handsomely rewarded for your efforts" says Weiss.

"Plus, we should really be getting back before any more rumors are spread about us...having run off together" adds Pyrrha.

"That as well" says Weiss as the two girls jump down onto the ground and the now six member party begin running towards the main doors. "So, tell me, Jaune. How is it you were able to best the giant, Nora. I mean no offense but I find it hard to believe you and your party were able to slay her."

"Huh? Oh, right. We didn't slay her per say. She ran off into another room to take a nap" says Jaune, his words making Weiss come to a dead stop.

"Wait, you're telling me that brute...ISN'T dead yet?" asked Weiss, now sounding a lot less royal.

Ruby answers her, saying "Well, it's like you just said. None of us are exactly prepared for such a task. Besides, Ren and Blake live here with her and truth be told, Nora isn't THAT bad. Weird, yes, but in a fun way, ya know?" Jaune shakes his head to that comment for obvious reasons.

Weiss just stands there, blinks a few times, then immediately turns and begins walking back to the closet, taking only a moment to grab hold of Pyrrha's hand as she goes. "Then we're not going anywhere, you here me. You want to get us out of here, you have to go deal with that brute right now."

"Are you serious? We have a chance to escape and you won't leave until she's dead? What's wrong with you?" asked Jaune, almost yelling.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" retorts Weiss. "Everyone knows you don't try to escape when you could have a bloodthirsty savage at your back. I thank you for coming all this way for us but I'm sorry, I simply cannot allow either myself or my best and closest friend take a risk of being captured and eaten by that monster...AGAIN!"

"But Nora isn't a monster...in the traditional sense anyways. She's just a bit...off her rocker" says Blake.

"Besides, I know her well enough to know she won't be waking up for at least another two hours unless I call for her. That should be plenty of time for you all to have made it a good ways down the beanstalk. Besides, she probably will have forgotten about you all by then, knowing how her mind works."

"Perhaps we should trust them" says Pyrrha. "I can't sense any deception coming from them."

"Don't trust them, trust ME. When have I ever been wrong before, Pyrrha?" asked Weiss, continuing to lead them back to the giant closet. Pyrrha begins listing off a lot of different times Weiss had been wrong though Weiss ignores her. Once she reaches the closet, she pushes Pyrrha back in before following her though Weiss sticks her head back out after a moment.

"Look, I really do appreciate you all coming this way for us. I really do but I'm sorry. Until this...Nora girl has been properly dealt, I will neither allow Pyrrha or myself to...come out of the closet."

"Wait, so let me get this straight" says Jaune, a grin forming on his face. "You're saying that if we defeat Nora in a more permanent way, you'll...'come out of the closet?' Pyrrha as well?"

Weiss nods, saying "That's right. If you want us to come out of closet, then you'll have to do that for us."

"That's a pretty tall order, princess. One I doubt we can handle though I guess we can head back down the beanstalk without you, then contact your respective kingdoms. I'm sure they'll send rescue for you both. Until then, you sure you'll be fine till they can get here and you can 'come out of the closet'?"

"We'll be fine" says Weiss before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some medal which she tosses to Jaune. "Show that to my father. He'll then know you speak the truth. Now, you better get going."

Pyrrha sticks her head out as well, saying "Be careful with your escape. And thank you for the help." And with that, they both disappear back into the closet.

Once they we gone, Jaune breaks out laughing while Ruby just cocks her head to the side, clearly confused. "What's so funny, Jaune? Why are you laughing?"

Blake just walks up to her, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You'll understand one day. Perhaps that princess and her friend will one day understand as well about what those words could be mistaken for."

"Hahaha, closet..." comes Jaune, still laughing. After everything that had happened over the last few days, he REALLY needed a good laugh.

"Never mind that right now. We should get you two out of here at least before Nora really does wake up" says Ren before running towards the door. The others following a few moments later.

 **(scene change)**

Yang yawned as she lay back against the beanstalk, her eye lids drooping ever few seconds while she awaited Penny's return from making the calls to Farmer Port and Mr. Oobleck so that they could come examine their giant friend here. Of course, she still needed to find her sister and Jaune but had decided to wait till after Penny had returned to let her know if old Blecky had seen either of them today.

Fearing that she would nod off, Yang gets herself up and walks around a bit before her eyes drift back to the beanstalk. Looking up, she had to admit that the sight was rather impressive. The thing had to be MAD strong in order to stay upright like it was, reaching so high into the sky one would think it went straight to Heaven.

"Hm?" she says, a wicked smile forming on her face as she gets an equally wicked idea. If the stalk was as strong as she thought it was, then surely it could handle one of HER punches, right? Cracking her knuckles, she walks over to the beanstalk and finds a nice exposed part to target. She then balls her right hand into a fist and pulls back. She holds for just a second before sending her fist flying fast and hard into the green.

And then just stops a good half inch from contact. She then laughs, saying "Yeah, like I'm THAT stupid. I know if I hit it, I would probably send it flying all the way to Witchcraft or something. I'll wait till after the experts have had their look then I'll give it the old one-two."

She then simply flicks the stalk with her index finger before turning and walking away. But as she takes her fifth step, she stops as she hears the sound of cracking, making her look back and become wide eyed in shock as she sees cracks quickly racing cross the beanstalk, starting from the spot she had flicked. "Ah...hahaha...oh no..."

Oh no was right as the cracks continue to race up the beanstalk till she couldn't even see them no more. There followed was a few tense moments of pause before...SHATTER, the whole thing just started falling apart with rather sizable chunks began falling from the sky like meteors. She sees some come flying past, heading in the direction of Patchwork followed by the impact sounds.

She races to the opposite side of the house, seeing smoke and fire in the distance, coming from where the main sections of the town was located. She could also make out the sound of people screaming as more pieces of the beanstalk fell to the ground.

"Ah, so NOT my fault" she said to herself alone. After a moments thought, she adds "I wonder if this will cause the 'stalk' market to crash? I mean, it has 'bean' rather low as of late" said Yang, cracking a grin. That's right, even in a situation like this, Yang was still capable of pulling out a few bad puns.

The ground beneath her shakes as a loud crashing sound is heard very close by, to close by. Yang turns her head and deadpans, seeing the Arc family home was now laying crushed under a piece of the beanstalk. "Penny? Are you alright?" she yelled.

After a few moments, the beanstalk piece rises up and goes flying off to the side as Penny rises from the rubble. "Indeed, friend Yang. But may I ask what just happened? One minute I was talking to employer Port then the house came crashing down on me." Penny then turns her head to the side, seeing the destruction of Patchwork off in the distance, then turns her head the other way and sees that the beanstalk was now missing. She then looks back at Yang and ask "What has happened?"

Yang laughs nervously, saying "I...don't really know. One minute, the beanstalk is just sitting there and the next, it starts cracking then falls apart and comes crashing down across the countryside."

"My, how peculiar" said Penny. "I hope brother Jaune and friend Ruby are OK."

 _'And I hope no one finds out I destroyed Patchwork'_ thinks Yang.

 **(scene change)**

Once they had made it to the castle entrance, Ren had opted to stay behind as he couldn't run over long distances due to having a harp growing out of his back. So it was going to be Blake who escorted Jaune and Ruby back to the beanstalk. As they ran through the South Cardinal Forest, Ruby spots some clouds sticking up out of the ground.

"Say, why are the clouds leaking through?" she asked Blake.

"Those are cloud ponds; basically holes that drop into the sky below. Make sure you avoid stepping into them unless you're wanting to go falling to your deaths" said Blake.

"That's interesting...and very curious sounding too. Like a forewarning to something that will become important later, right Jaune?" asked Ruby, turning to look at her BFF.

"Ruby, quit trying to act like you're breaking some sort of fourth wall. It doesn't mean anything other than telling us where NOT to step. Nothing more" says Jaune, though he also couldn't help but feel that this little detail would become relevant here soon.

Soon, they reached the cliff's and begin to head down to the waiting beanstalk. "Blake, you sure you and Ren don't wanna join us?" asked Jaune.

"Sure, there's nothing for us down there now. Isolated though this place may be, at least we're safe from ridicule and abuse from those who would look at us like we're freaks. Besides, you get use to living with Nora after a while" said Blake.

Just as they reach the end of the path, they all finally notice something they had failed to notice before. "Um...is it just me or is the beanstalk missing?" asked Ruby.

Jaune runs forward, peeking over the edge and sees nothing but clouds below. Off to the side, Blake ask "You guys sure this was the spot?"

Ruby gives her a nod as Jaune lets out a sigh. "GREAT, this day just keeps getting better and better."

Little could any of them realize that things were just about to get even worse for them as VERY dark clouds were beginning to form directly over Beacon Land. Something GRIMM was coming their way...

 _ **next time: a fairy tale ending...RWBY style of course.**_


	4. A Happily Ever After

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **This chapter will be a little longer and a little more serious than the others though still have a fair share of laughs. There is also an omake following the chapter and a "Yang's Pun Fun" bonus after the author's notes. Enjoy...**

 **Jaune and the Beanstalk**

 **chpt.4: A Happily Ever After**

The sky's over Beacon Land, directly over Silver Castle to be more specific, began to grow dark as black clouds started to grow outwards in a spiral. And from the center, a swelling of dark energy was beginning to take shape.

"GREAT, this day just keep getting better and better" yells Jaune. His words and reaction being due to the discovery that the beanstalk, his and Ruby's sole escape route from this place, was now gone.

The sound of thunder as the world suddenly grows darker makes them all look to the sky as the black clouds finish covering the sky above them. Strangely though, they stopped spreading once they had reached the floating lands edge.

"Just wait, it's about to get even better" said Blake, her voice sounding worried. "We need to get back to the castle...NOW."

"Blake, what's going on?" asked Ruby.

"I'll explain as we go, now hurry" yells Blake, already running back up the path to the cliff top. Jaune and Ruby look at each other before following after her.

As they begin their descent into the South Cardinal, Blake tells them "Above us right now is something we learned is called the Grimm Storm. When black clouds form like that, it's quickly followed by a mass of darkness forming at its epicenter, namely over the castle. Once ready, it'll start releasing these pools of negative energy onto the ground and from them will emerge the creatures of Grimm."

"What are they?" asked Jaune.

"Demons, maybe? I can't say to be honest as all we know about them comes from some old book found inside the room these things..." Blake goes quiet which makes Jaune give her a deadpan look.

"Why do I get the feeling this whole thing is Nora's fault?" said Jaune.

"Because it is. Shortly after me and Ren found our way up here with Nora, she was doing some exploring of the castle and we found a room that was mostly empty save a single table at its center. Resting on the table was a large bottle and a book. Me and Ren examined the book while Nora was busy looking at the bottle. She was talking about how there was probably a genie inside or something. Inside the book, we found a warning on not opening the bottle..."

"And I'm guessing she chose that moment to pull the cap off the bottle" said Jaune, not a question.

Blake nods, then says "And the moment she did so, a blast of dark smoke and energy came racing out, flowing through the castle and exiting outside using any opening that could be found. It turned the skies above pitch black, causing dark lightning to flash all over. After a few minutes, everything returned to normal. Sadly, that only the beginning, according to what we read from the book."

"What did the book say?" asked Ruby.

"It spoke of the Grimm, how long, long ago, they roamed around on the surface before the Wizard came and sealed them all inside the bottle found her. He, I believe, was also responsible for Beacon Land being what it is now, likely to keep the bottle and its contents from human hands..."

"Watch out" yells Jaune, already turning and throwing himself onto Ruby in order to get them both in the clear as one of the dark pools now being released by the Grimm Storm comes landing down right where they had been standing. Blake herself barely had any time to avoid it as well.

"You OK, Ruby?" asked Jaune, already getting up. Ruby nods as Jaune takes her hand and helps her up as well. They then look at Blake who was pulling a black colored sword free from its sheath along her back.

"Since that day, we've had several Grimm events occurring up here and we need to kill any that appear in order to drive them off" says Blake as creatures begin to arise from the pool of darkness.

Back at the castle, the sudden appearance of the Grimm Storm hadn't gone unnoticed by Ren who had already collected his weapon, ready to head out. There was only thing left to do. "NORA" he yelled back into the castle.

After a second, said giant girl is heard. "Coming Ren." Moments later, the castle shakes as Nora comes bounding into the room. "Is it time for RWBY RNJR's yet?"

Ren shakes his head then points towards the window. "The Grimm Storm has returned again. You know what that means."

A fire ignites within Nora's eyes as she runs off to the side, grabbing a massive hammer resting against the wall. Seconds later, the large front doors of the castle are kicked open as Nora comes jumping outside. "OK YOU BITCHES, IT'S HAMMER TIME." She then sees Grimm already roaming around near the castle, hanging around the trees. She yells out a battle cry before charging forth.

Back at the entrance, Ren sighs. "I worry about her sometimes." He then heads down to join Nora who sends more Grimm flying by swinging her weapon like a golf club.

Back with the others, the newly arrived Grimm were doing something odd. They were ignoring the three humans and instead focusing their attention on the trees. "What are they doing?" asked Ruby.

"According to the Wizard's book, these things have a love for the sap produced by these here Yggdra Trees. We think they feed off the sap to send strength to the source of the Grimm Storm. Once the source becomes strong enough, the Grimm will be able to invade the whole world again. Me, Ren, and Nora do our best to kill enough of them whenever the Storm comes to force the Grimm to retreat so the source can recover. It also delays their attempt to invade the surface below us" said Blake.

Jaune gives her a nod, then ask "OK, so what do we do?"

"I'm going to start killing Grimm. You two just stay back and out of the way. Since I can't see any weapons on either of you, I can assume neither of you are fighters?" said Blake.

"Guilty as charged" said Ruby.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to help?" asked Jaune.

"Just stay out of my way. Also, try to keep your emotions either in happy land or at least neutral as once the Grimm are attacked, they'll go on the offense and will be drawn to any form of negativity they feel, wanting to feed off it as they prefer consuming negative emotions over eating the tree sap. And if I tell you guys to run for the castle, don't hesitate. Just do it. For whatever reason, they don't like entering the castle" says Blake.

Seeing them nod, Blake turns her attention to the Grimm who were focused on drinking the sap from the trees. She eyes each one of them, seeing four Beowolf's and two Ursa. There were likely more not to far away from them. Which should she go for first?

The ground suddenly shakes violently, causing Jaune and Ruby to fall onto the ground while Blake barely is able to keep standing. She already knew what had caused the of the tremor had been; Nora's slamming her weapon, Magnhild onto the ground, likely crushing a bunch of Grimm beneath its might.

The Grimm around them suddenly stop their feeding, then turn to look at them with glowing red eyes. _'Great timing, Nora. And here I thought I could kill this set before they went onto the attack'_ thinks Blake as she jumps back away from them. Whenever Grimm are passive in an area and any of them suddenly attacked, then all of them would sense it and go after the assailant or anything they saw as a threat.

Blake begins attacking the Grimm as they charge her, cutting down one then using dodging the attacks of another before striking them down too. An Ursa comes up to attack her from behind, forcing her to create a shadow of herself to take the damage before sending her blade out like a whip, using the ribbon at its end, to slice the head off the Ursa before swinging it back to kill two more Beowolf's.

"Wait, what is that?" yells out Jaune, seeing Blake making copies of herself to distract the Grimm.

"Maybe that's the special power Coco told us about" said Ruby. "Does that mean..."

"Hey, watch out you two" yells Blake, already sending her weapon out at them and whipping it from side to side, sending Jaune flying off to one side and Ruby to another. At that moment, a King Taijitu comes landing on the spot they had just been standing on. It's open mouth biting down onto Gambol Shroud before yanking Blake towards it. Said girl uses her free hand to pull out several kunai from her side, sending them flying into the head of the snake, killing it.

"Keep focused unless you want to die" she tells them, already freeing her main weapon from the mouth of the snake and going after more Beowolf's.

"Ruby, you OK?" yelled Jaune, picking himself up off the ground. He couldn't see her yet as she was on the far side of the now dissolving snake.

"Yeah, I'm..." she doesn't finish as they hear Nora's voice yell out. "BANZAI" followed by the whole ground shaking violently.

"Blake, as soon as I can reach Ruby, I'm getting us both back to the castle" yells Jaune.

"Good idea" returns Blake. "Sorry to say this but you both are really useless at the moment. Not to mention in the way."

Hearing those words angered Jaune but only because it was true. If he just had some sort of weapon, then he could... As the King Taijitu finishes dissolving, Jaune could finally see Ruby who was picking herself off the ground again following that last tremor and he sees a Beowolf sneaking up behind her, preparing to pounce. His brain, his whole body, went into auto pilot and he runs forward.

"RUBY" he screams as the Grimm lunges at her. Ruby turns, her eyes going wide as she see it sailing towards her only to then feel Jaune push her to the side, throwing himself at the Grimm, sending them both rolling back in the opposite direction.

Once again, Ruby found herself on the ground, momentarily stunned from the landing. Her mind quickly snaps back to reality though, recalling Jaune saving her from being attacked. "Jaune, thank...?" She looks around, seeing no sign of him anywhere. "Jaune...Jaune?" she said, her voice now shaking.

After a frantic moment of turning her head from side to side, she finally spots him...or rather, his orange scarf, sticking out of a puff of a cloud pond. She crawls over to the scarf and grabs it, pulling it out and finding it strange there wasn't any resistance in pulling it. After a moment, she was holding the whole thing but where was Jaune? In that moment, she recalled what Blake had told them earlier about what cloud ponds were.

Her eyes water as she begins shaking. "Jaune...no Jaune...you can't...you can't be..." She shakes her head, not wanting to believe it as she begins to move into the cloud. He had to be in here somewhere, he just had to be.

"Wait, what are you doing?" yells Blake, jumping over to Ruby and grabbing the younger girl, pulling her out before she could fall. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"But...Jaune...he saved me from that Beowolf and...he... Where's Jaune?" she asked, her voice weak and trembling.

In that moment, Blake realizes that Jaune was indeed missing. That, along with Ruby's words, told her all she needed to know. "Ruby, I'm sorry. If...if he really fell into the cloud pond...then he's..."

Ruby now begins to shake her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. "No...no he can't be...not Jaune. He...he's Jaune and..." Unable to ignore the truth, Ruby begins to cry hard as she buries her face into the scarf, crying out for him over and over. The Grimm, sensing her pain and despair, all turn to look at her, at their newest meal. Blake curses as she now finds herself needing to guard Ruby from the Grimm less they make her their next meal.

Below Beacon Land, Jaune fell towards the earth. Beside him, the Beowolf; its eyes losing their light as its body begins to dissolve. He assumed that they couldn't survive if they went past a certain distance from their source. At least it wouldn't hurt people down below.

"Ruby...sorry. Just...just survive, you have to..." said Jaune sadly as his falling form passes through a weird emerald green cloud.

He must have blacked out or so he assumed as one minute, he was passing through a cloud, then the next he found himself in some sort of darkened space. Was he already dead? If so, why did the ground feel wet? It takes a moment for him to realize he could move around so Jaune picks himself up, finding he could somehow stand on the water in this...weird place. Ripples passed through the water, starting from the spot he was standing on.

"Hello, is anyone there? Mom, Dad, Grandpa? God? Please tell me this is Heaven cause I really don't want to be in the other place." Well, one thing was for sure, regardless of which afterlife he was in now, it certainly didn't match up with what he had heard or expected of it.

He finds himself needing to shield his eyes suddenly as a light comes bursting to light above him before seeing a glowing bubble float down before him. "Greetings, child."

"Um...hey. Are you...God by any chance?" asked Jaune.

"Heaven's no, I am not God nor are you dead" speaks the voice of a woman from the bubble which flash's with light when her voice speaks out. "You may call me Goodwitch; the spirit guardian over the Glynda Forest which you also call the Southern Cardinal."

Jaune nods, saying "I see, I see...wait, does that mean I wasn't falling to my death after all? That I'm still back up there is Beacon Land?" He hoped it had all been a dream. Maybe he was still rotating over that open fire, zonked out? OR, MAYBE he was still back home and this whole crazy adventure was just some loopy dream he was having?

"I'm afraid you are not in Beacon Land and you are still falling...or at least you would be if I hadn't stopped you. Currently, you are floating inside an emerald cloud resting just below Beacon Land. Be thankful I sensed your distress and came to save you otherwise, well, I'm sure you can take a guess."

Jaune gulps, giving the bubble a nod. "Yeah, thanks for saving me by the way. Now...um, any chance you can take me back up to Beacon Land. I need to get back to my friend Ruby and make sure she's safe."

"Why do you care if she's safe or not?" asked Goodwitch, her tone becoming colder.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jaune, confused.

"As a Goodwitch, I can see all that happens within the Beacon Lands. Furthermore, it is easy for me to see into your memories so I know what kind of relationship you two have."

"So? Is there a point you're trying to make?" asked Jaune, starting to get angry. It was bad enough this...thing had looked inside his head; an invasion of privacy in his opinion. But it sounded like it was about to start bad mouthing Ruby which he considered a dangerous thing to do around him.

"My point is that I've seen how she treats you in the times you two spend together, how she mistreats you, takes you for granted" says Goodwitch.

"Do tell me then" says Jaune.

"Like how she always lets herself in to your home without knocking, tries to force her hobbies onto you, and even eats your meals" says Goodwitch.

Jaune shrugs, saying "None of them are a big deal. Sure, she lets herself in without knocking but at least she doesn't come barging into the bathroom...well, there was that ONE time but I blame that on her sister's sports drink she accidentally drank before coming to see me. Her hobbies aren't THAT bad and truth be told, I don't mind them all that much. As for her eating my meals for me? Eh, details."

"What about forcing your hand in climbing up the beanstalk? What about her letting go of said beanstalk, risking both her and your lives as a result?" asked the Goodwitch.

"Ruby loves adventure. Comes from all those fairy tale stories she likes to read. Truth be told, I had been curious about climbing up too. I just wanted to wait till AFTER we had some smarter people than us look the thing over. And as for her little...'stunt'? Well, she tends to act without thinking first. That can be a bit of a hassle but hey, it hasn't killed me yet. Besides, she never repeats the same exact mistake twice at least."

"Oh really? Then what about what happened with the giant, Nora? She was roasting you over an open fire while this Ruby was unaware your your plight, instead lost in eating Nora's cookies...and I mean that literally, not in the perverted way you kids like to take those words these days. As I said before, I examined your memories and have seen similar incidents to that one having happened" said Goodwitch.

Now Jaune was getting mad, shown by both the look on his face and his clenched fist. "Like I said before, she has never repeated the EXACT same mistake twice. Besides, my life was never in any real danger when Nora put me into that position as she had be propped up high enough, likely do to my small size, so that the fire wasn't actually going to be able to cook me. Make me sweat, yes, and maybe give me a tan if I had remained there long enough. But NOT actually cook me...though I do wonder what that was even about anyways? I'll need to remember and ask about it later. And as for those OTHER similar times, my life was never in any REAL danger, though my thoughts might have been overly dramatic in thinking that way at the time they happened."

"Why do you defend her? After all, its clear she's nothing more than a..."

"Don't even say another word" said Jaune, his voice low and threatening. He very rarely ever got this mad or sounded like he did just now but this 'thing' before him was pushing all the right buttons to bring him into his current mood. "You said before you looked inside my head. Then you must have seen the truth as well."

"And that would be?" asked the Goodwitch.

Jaune takes a deep breath to calm himself. "That when I needed it most, Ruby was always there for me. And since you seem to have missed them, I'll give YOU three examples of this truth."

After a quick pause, Jaune says "First, there was the incident at the Port Farm. Old farmer Port had me come by one day to assist in some menial task, as he called it. The end result of my helping out was both legs and my left arm being broken and it was Ruby, despite not even being asked to, who came and played nurse maid for me during my recovery time. Granted, she fed me nothing but cookies and milk despite the doctors orders but I still ended up healing faster than what I was told I would need."

"Second, there was the snake bite incident. You see, Ruby has one big fear and that's of snakes. One day, I happened to be waiting outside for her as I knew she would be coming and I noticed a snake was laying on the road. Knowing that Ruby might not notice it till she was on top of it, I went to move it off to the side, for her peace of mind. I ended up being bitten by the snake which had a rather dangerous, if not potentially fatal bite I later learned. This made me collapse just as Ruby showed up. Before I passed out, I saw her charge forward and kick the snake with enough force to send it all the way to Evacuo. When I next woke up, two weeks had passed and I found Ruby laying at my bedside. My sister, Penny, told me that Ruby had sucked out as much of the venom as she could then got me to the hospital. She remained glued to my side the entire time, only ever leaving when she needed to use the bathroom. Even Yang promising her all the cookies she could eat just to get her outside for some fresh air wouldn't move her. And during that time, she always kept held on my hand and talked to me, hoping I would hear her despite my semi-coma."

"And even still, those two examples pale when compared to the third and most important in my mind" said Jaune.

"And that would be?" asked Goodwitch.

"She became my friend, my FIRST friend. Sure, you could use the excuse that it only happened because I saved her from that werewolf which is how we first met, but the fact remains that she was the first person, not related to me or Penny to call me a friend, to want to hang out with me and be a part of my life. For all that and more, I say to you that Ruby is my BFF and I will never abandon her or think badly of her, no matter what."

The Goodwitch remains silent for a moment then she begins to laugh, she laughs HARD. "You find that funny?" asked Jaune, more confused than angry.

"No, no, not funny" says Goodwitch, her tone soft. "I can now understand just how strong the bond between you two really is. Truth is, I already knew that as it was when that fairy Coco helped you to release your Aura's that I awoke from my slumber within the Southern Cardinal. To think that such a powerful bond could exist was...impressive. I just wanted to hear what could make it so strong from you. And your conviction is just as impressive."

"So, what now?" asked Jaune.

"Now I will send you back to Beacon Land so you can aid the others in stopping the Grimm Storm. And to save your friend as well as I can feel the pain and anguish she's experiencing from the thought of you having died. So can every Grimm as well and I have no doubt they will all be coming for her."

"Then what are you waiting for. Get me back up there" yells Jaune.

"Before that, I have a gift for you" says Goodwitch as a small orb floats out of the bubble over to Jaune. "Take it into your hands and send your Aura into it. If you plan on fighting the Grimm, you'll need a weapon and this orb will produce YOUR weapon."

Jaune nods though he was somewhat confused by how this orb could become a weapon. He takes the orb into his hands and, as instructed, sends his Aura into the orb, causing it to shine with light which forces him to look away while closing his eyes. He then feels a weight press down on his hands and once he's able to look again, he sees a sword and its sheath now in place of the orb.

"Behold, this is your soul weapon, Crocea Mors. I can tell it has a blade that will never dull or break and the sheath can turn into a shield to protect you, also unbreakable. Will this be enough to aid you?"

Jaune swings the blade, finding it to be as light as a feather. He then hold it out and above him, smiling. "Only one way to find out."

"Agreed" said Goodwitch before a mirror rises from the water. She then sends out another orb to Jaune. "Give this one to Ruby as I'm sure she'll want to protect everyone too. Now, step through this mirror and you'll be returned to Beacon Land."

Jaune nods, taken the orb into his hand and placing it inside his hoodies pocket. "Thank you, Goodwitch..." He then runs into the mirror, finding its surface like water, easily passing through it. Once Jaune was gone, the bubble changes its shape, becoming a woman with platinum blonde hair tied into a tight bun.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

The mirror begins to glow with a green light as a voice speaks out from beyond. "Sure, no. But I feel it's a good idea. We'll just need to wait and see what happens next. But I believe those two will be the ones we have been waiting for."

Jaune found himself floating through a prism like world for a moment before being pulled into another mirror, emerging in a familiar looking location. "This is...Silver Palace" he says, looking around. While he hadn't seen this room before, the layout and size was enough of an indicator for him.

"Hold on Ruby, I'll be right there" he says as he breaks into a run. He only hopes he can reach her in time.

Back outside, Blake was beginning to get tired as more and more Grimm appeared, trying to get Ruby. There was no question they would all be coming for her, due to her current distress, so she needed to keep her safe. But with her Aura growing weaker and weaker and exhaustion was starting to set in, she knew that this was a losing battle.

And then...

"BATTER UP" comes Nora as she jumps into view, landing nearby and already slamming her hammer down on more Grimm. Moment's later, Ren appears, his weapons firing round after round into the beast.

"Blake, you doing OK?" asked Ren while Nora gives off an ear hurting war cry.

"Now that I have some backup, yeah." She then looks back at Ruby sadly, adding "Can't say the same for her though."

"Why, what's happened? Where's that Jaune...oh, I see. So that's why the Grimm are massing here" said Ren.

"Yeah, he fell through a cloud pond while saving this girl from a Grimm. Not surprisingly, she's not taking it well" said Blake.

Ren was silent before going to stand by Blake's side. "So, how many do you think are left?"

Blake shrugs. "Maybe about half, based on how many of those pools the storm has released. At least it can't get any..."

A loud booming sound cuts her off, making them look to the sky. Even the Grimm come to a stop and look up as something BIG emerges from the storm's center. The Grimm Dragon roars as it comes into view, circling above them.

"...worse. I HATE when stuff like that happens, being jinxed just because of ONE little word" mumbles Blake. Ren gives her an agreeing nod.

Nora, meanwhile, has a big grin on her face as she brings her hammer to the ready. "Oh, I have been waiting for a new challenger to appear. Now, come closer to mama Nora so she can break your legs."

"Nora...?" Ren sighs, shaking his head. "It might be easier to go for the wings than the legs" he says, feeling to exasperated to say what he really wanted to say.

"Or I can go for both the wings and the legs. O yeah, baby. This is gonna be fun" she cheers as she begins jumping up, over and over, trying to hit the Dragon with her hammer, missing each time though she does manage to flatten more and more trees under her shoes, causing powerful tremors upon the ground that makes standing hard for both Ren and Blake. The lesser Grimm, on the other hand, don't seem to be having as much balancing issues like they were having.

"Hey, Nora, that's really not helping us..." Blake's words are cut short as a Boarbatusk comes flying out of nowhere, slamming into her and sending her flying with it rolling right after her.

"Blake?" yells Ren, his attention momentarily focused onto her, leaving himself open which an Ursa was quick to capitalize on, rising up and sending one of its huge claws swiping down at Ren, striking him and sending him flying as well.

"Ren?" yells Blake, picking herself up only to find multiple Beowolf's surrounding her, becoming a wall to keep her away from aiding Ren or even getting back over to Ruby. She can see the Ursa that had struck Ren moving to stand above him, pinning him down. She then sees a King Taijitu slither into view, moving closer and closer to Ruby.

"NORA, forget the Grimm Dragon and save Ruby" yells Blake. "If it eats her, the Grimm will gain enough power to escape Beacon Land and invade the surface world."

"HEY, GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN SMASH YOU INTO LITTLE BITS" yells Nora, her attention to fully on the Grimm Dragon to even hear Blake's words.

"RUN, RUBY" yells Ren.

Ruby, hearing his words and feeling a shadow come over her finally opens her eyes and looks back, seeing the snake Grimm baring down on her. She knew she needed to move, to run, but her body was frozen under its piercing gaze and do to her fear of snakes. _'Jaune...I'm...'_

As the King Taijitu goes to consume her, another shadow comes flying over her, the sound of metal slicing through the air. The Grimm stops moving for just a heartbeat before its black head falls from the rest of its body, making the white head on the opposite end come slithering around fast, attempting the strike at Ruby's rescuer as he lands before her.

"Sorry for 'cutting...' in" says Jaune as he swings his blade out fast and hard, slicing the white head in half, killing it. "...but I really need to 'chop, chop' with helping everyone." As the Grimm's body breaks apart, Jaune looks at his blade for a moment, feeling astonished. Not only had he been given this sword and shield, he seemed to have also been given the knowledge on hos to properly use it too. He also fails to realize he had done some Yang tier puns which would make him smack himself.

"Now, who's next?" he said, looking around.

"Jaune?" comes the voice of Ruby, making him look back to see the shocked look on her face, her red eyes wide as tears still falling although slower. "Is it really you, Jaune?" she asked, slowly reaching out to touch him. Her hand hesitates just a moment before grabbing hold of his sleeve. "This...you're...?"

"Hey, Ruby. You OK?" he asked before he felt something crash into him, wrapping him into a tight hug. He can feel Ruby shake as she cries into his chest.

"Jaune... _sniff_ I thought...I thought...I had" says Ruby, her head turning to look up at him, her eyes locked onto his.

Jaune's response is to hug her back, saying "Sorry about that. I just saw you in trouble and my body just acted. Anyways, all that matters is that you're alright and that we're both here now together, right."

Ruby just stares at him for a moment before smiling, giving him a nod. "Yeah..." she says, all her pain and sorrow gone. This causes all the Grimm to growl in rage, the negative emotions they sought having been lost to them.

"Hey you two, save that lovey dovey stuff for later" yells Blake. They can see the remaining Grimm gathering around them, their eyes glowing red bright and fierce. They then hear a cry as Nora comes falling back, slamming into the ground hard having been hit by the Grimm Dragon's tail.

"We need to deal with this problem first" adds Ren, breaking free of the Ursa to join Blake.

"They're right" says Jaune, bringing his sword to the ready.

Ruby, standing beside him, looks at the blade and ask "Jaune, where did you get that sword and shield?"

"Believe it or not, from some magic talking bubble that saved me" said Jaune, making Ruby blink, confused. "Yeah, I know. Crazy right? Anyways, reaching into my hoodie pocket. You'll find an small orb inside. Send your Aura into the orb and it'll become a weapon that you can use, just like how I got my weapon."

Ruby looks at him for a second before doing as he says, digging around in his pockets and quickly finding the orb. She pulls it out and looks at it, then at Jaune who gives her a nod, then back at the orb. Determination in her eyes, she sends Aura into the orb, causing it to glow and grow, becoming a scythe.

"OOO, neat" she says, her eyes wide with amazement as she looks over her new toy.

Jaune, meanwhile, looks at her scythe then at his sword then back at her scythe a few times before deadpanning, saying "That is so unfair. Her's is bigger and cooler than mine."

Ruby steps away from Jaune, giving her scythe a few swings to get a feel for it, finding it both strange and awesome at the same time that she somehow just KNEW how to use her baby effectively; her Crescent Rose. As she readies herself, Jaune notices something weird. Rose petals seemed to be appearing from Ruby's body, swirling around her, guided by some unseen force.

"Ruby, what's...?" asked Jaune, or tried to ask her.

"OK, Jaune. Let's do this" cheers Ruby as she begins to run toward the nearest Grimm, only to rocket forward, becoming a blur or pure speed and rose petals. Jaune, along with Ren and Blake, just stand there and watch dumbfounded as Ruby goes from one Grimm to another, striking them down instantly using her suddenly gained speed and skill while her flowing rose petals also go cutting into the surrounding Grimm as they touch the beast, slicing them in half.

"Damn, Jaune. Your girlfriend knows how to kick some ass. Where'd she learn to do all that?" asked Blake. Jaune can't respond as he's been left speechless and awestruck by Ruby.

Somehow, Ruby was killing all the Grimm herself alone, without any help, bringing their previous overwhelming numbers down to only a few that were also being taking out by Ruby's insane moves. Overhead, the Grimm Dragon roars, angry at the sight it was seeing. But instead of going to attack Ruby, it instead decides to retreat for now in order to avoid dying itself and setting its kind's desire to invade the world back a significant amount.

"Guys" yells Ren, getting their attention, including Ruby's. "The big guy's trying to make a break for it."

"Not on our watch" yells Nora, finally getting back onto her feet. She then looks at Ruby, adding "Sweets buddy, need a lift?" She then brings her hammer back, readying it to swing like a golf club.

Ruby nods, understanding what Nora was planning, as she runs at top speed towards the giant girl as Nora goes into the swing. Ruby reaches and grabs onto the Magnhild when it reaches the lowest point of the swing. "Now fly high and kiss the sky" yells Nora as she sends Ruby shooting fast into the sky towards the Grimm Dragon.

The Grimm, sensing the approaching threat, looks back in time to see Ruby coming right at it. Ruby then breaks into a spin, her enhanced speed making her appear to turn into a buzz saw as she slices into the Grimm Dragon, both her scythe and her rose petals cutting the Grimm up into many little pieces. The Dragon's howl on pain is short as its pieces further fade away into nothing while the Grimm Storm above immediately evaporates into nothing. Moments later, Ruby lands safely on the ground, making a victory pose as the sunlight shine down behind her.

"Ruby..." says Jaune, awestruck by the sight of her. Never before had she looked so beautiful as she did right now. Ruby, coming off her being awesome high, runs over to Jaune to stand before him, looking nervous.

"Did I...do good, Jaune? Was I cool?" she asked.

It takes a moment for Jaune's brain to register her words, leading him to wrap her into a hug. "You were amazing, Ruby. Cooler than cool." Ruby hugs him back and they stay like that for a few moments before pulling away. Jaune then chuckles, adding "Truth be told, I'm feeling totally inadequate right now after seeing that."

Ruby giggles as well, shaking her head. "Not in my eyes, your not."

"OH YEAH, WE DID IT" cheered Nora. "WE TOTALLY BEAT THE GRIMM."

"You mean Ruby did" says Ren as Nora begins an ground shaking happy dance. "We just stood there and watched the whole thing."

"Like Nora's going to listen...or care" points out Blake. Moments later, everyone notices a little issue coming up for Nora. Her dancing around saw her moving closer and closer to a rather large cloud pond. "Nora, watch where you're..." yells Ren, but it was already to late.

"What was that, Ren..." Nora doesn't finish as her hop/dance sends her right into the cloud pond and sends her falling straight down towards the world below, making a "Goofy-esque cry" as she fell. Everyone just looks at each other before Ren and Blake sigh.

"Ah jeez, not again" groaned Blake.

"Wait, AGAIN?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, again" says Ren, shaking his head. "Honestly, this sort of thing always happens where Nora's concerned. I think her record for falling off Beacon Land is currently five times in one month with a total of seventy six falls overall, including this one."

"She's fallen THAT many times? But how come there has never been any reports of a giant girl falling from the sky and wandering around below. And just how does she get back up here anyways?" asked Ruby.

"Oh yeah..." says Blake, her and Ren looking at each other before back and Ruby and Jaune. "...there's still a few things we haven't told you about yet."

 **(down below)**

"RUBY? RUBY? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" yells Yang as she and Penny roamed the lands surrounding Patchwork, searching for Jaune and Ruby. Following the destruction of the town and the Arc family home due to the fall of the Beanstalk, no thanks to Yang, they had made their way into town and looked around, finding no sign of them anywhere nor had they been seen around either.

"Brother Jaune? Friend Ruby" says Penny, looking inside bushes and under rocks of various sizes. She then looks at Yang and says "I'm beginning to think they are not within the area at the moment. Perhaps they ran off together, eloping so they could engage in some form of forbidden passion with one another?"

"For your brother's sake, he better not have. After all, I demand to be present when the day they do the deed comes" says Yang.

Penny cocks her head off to the side, asking "Why, friend Yang?"

Yang looks at Penny with a big grin on her face. "Because I need to make sure they both do their parts correctly, you know. After all, they're both helpless without proper guidance. And because I'm into kinky things too. Heh heh, I like to watch. Sue me."

After a moment, a shadow comes over them which is quickly followed by a whistling sound. "What is that?" asked Yang.

Before Penny could respond, something from above comes slamming into the ground near by, far to near for Yang's liking as both she and Penny are sent falling onto their butts while a massive dust cloud covers the area due to whatever had just come falling down.

"It would appear something else has fallen from the sky" says Penny, picking herself up and looking towards the concealed object that had fallen.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear" cries Yang.

After a few moments, they hear the sound of coughing and a girl say "Ow, my poor butt. I really need to stop falling off all the time."

"Hey, who said that? Who are you?" yells Yang.

"Oh crap" cries the girl, her form still being hidden by the dust cloud. "Where is it, where is...aha, found it." Yang cocks her head to the side as she hears weird sounds coming from the girl. Seconds later, Nora comes walking into view. "It always feels weird going back to normal size."

"Hey, who are you? Where did you come from? Did you cause that tremor?" asked Yang.

"Ah, how could I have caused that tremor? Ha ha hah, I'm just an average girl, same as you" said Nora, laughing nervously.

"Friend Yang is far from average. In fact, she's rather..."

"Penny, don't even say it" yells Yang. "Anyways, never mind that. We need to get going. Gotta find my sister Ruby and Jaune."

"Oh, you're the sister of Ruby" says Nora, getting in close to better look at Yang. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Huh? You know Ruby? Where is she? Is she alright? Did Jaune do anything perverted to her?" asked Yang, grabbing Nora's shoulders, shaking her.

"Of course I know her, we're sweets buddies after all. She's back up there" says Nora, pointing to the sky.

"Um...OK, explain" said Yang.

Nora does so, telling Yang and Penny all about Beacon Land, figuring there wasn't any reason to keep it secret to the families of her newest friends. "So, friend Ruby and brother Jaune are both up there right now. Are they alone?"

"Of course not. Ren and Blake are up there. And that annoying princess and her friend...and those freaky fairies" says Nora.

"But how the heck did they get up there anyways?" asked Yang, not really believing this crazy girl.

"Oh, that's easy. They climbed up using the Beanstalk grown from some Amaze-a-beans produced by Beacon Land's soil. I believe they were planning to come back but the Beanstalk went missing rather suddenly" says Nora, making Yang sweat drop, knowing that was because of her.

"OK, so how can we get up there to get them?" asked Yang.

"Oh, that's easy" says Nora, digging through her pockets. "I always keep some beans on me, in case I ever fall off...which happens a lot actually. Ah, here they are" she says, pulling them out.

"Then don't just stand there, plant those damn things so we can get a-climbing" commands Yang.

"Yeah...about that. Seems I forgot to put a bottle of liquid Full Moon Drops into my pockets after my last fall so...yeah, we'll have to do this the old fashion way and wait till the next full moon before these babies will grow big and tall" says Nora.

"WHAT?" yells Yang.

Nora chuckles nervously. "Yeah, so we'll have to wait a few weeks. So, got any place where I can stay till then. And some grub too, I'm starving."

"Great, that's just GREAT" says Yang, hoping Jaune could keep his hands to himself...at least until she can get up there and watch the show. Yeah, she was a perverted mind. What can you do?

 **(Beacon Land)**

"So, in a nutshell, Nora was originally from the surface world like the rest of us. She was a member of a traveling circus; this amazing Cannonball Girl who was shot out of a cannon. One day, she had it aimed to high and packed with far more explosives than is recommended. So much so that when the cannon fired, she was sent flying high enough and far enough to reach Beacon Land. After exploring, she found the castle and one of the local fairies gave her the four-one-one on everything that could be found here, including the beans and some magic potions that could either make one grow bigger or smaller depending on which you drink. Silver Castle also grows and shrinks depending on the needs of the occupants. Did I get everything?" asked Jaune.

"More or less" says Ren.

"And you can use those Full Moon Drop liquids to make the beans instantly sprout into a full sized beanstalk too" adds Ruby.

"As long as Nora remembered to restock the stuff after her last fall. If she did, she'll be back up here by nightfall and of not? Well, get comfy as you'll be stuck up here for a while" says Blake.

"Might as well head back to the castle for now and eat something. All that fighting can make one hungry" says Ren.

"Especially if you haven't eaten all day too" adds Jaune.

With that, they begin to walk back to the castle, spotting someone running towards them. Soon enough, they see that it is Weiss, heading right at them with Pyrrha following a bit behind, choosing to walk rather than run. As Weiss reaches them, she yells out "What's going on? The castle suddenly started to shrink down on us and we were forced to leave the storage closet."

"We also heard strange noises and I saw the sky had grown dark through the window when I poked my head out" adds Pyrrha, finally joining them.

"A bunch of monsters attacked from the sky above but we drove them off" says Jaune.

"Though Nora slipped up and fell through one of those cloud ponds. She's probably down on the ground below us" adds Ruby.

"So does that mean Nora isn't here no more?" asked Weiss.

"That is correct and she either won't be able to get back till tonight at the earliest or in a few weeks otherwise" says Ren.

Weiss's reply was to cheer and turning back to Pyrrha, grabbing her hands in celebration. "Oh thank god. Freedom from her crazy nature, even if only for a few hours. I feel safe now."

"Safe enough to even even 'come out of the closet' for good, I take it" asked Jaune.

"At least till she gets back" says Weiss. "You know, it actually feels nice to have finally come out of that closet. So liberating and free. Ah, I feel like a new woman."

Jaune can't help but snicker, making Weiss look at him. "What's so funny? I remember hearing you laugh when we met earlier too. Just what is so funny anyways?"

Jaune looks at her, saying "Sorry, it's just...you are admitting you 'came out of the closet' and all..."

"And what of it? Of course I came out of the closet. I WAS inside one after all so I had to come out eventually. I don't see why that would be funny. Is it some kind of joke to you peasant types?" asked Weiss.

"Maybe you royal types have different way of looking at things but we 'peasant' types have a special meaning when using that term" says Blake.

"Do tell?" asked Weiss, failing to notice Pyrrha's eyes going wide as she finally recalled that she did know what was being said by her friend without realizing it.

"Saying 'out of the closet' is another way for a person to admit that they're gay" says Ren.

Weiss just stands there with a blank expression for a few seconds as Ren's words work their way through her thoughts. Her eyes then go wide in both shock and terror as she screams out "WHAT?" She then looks back at Pyrrha, asking "That's not true, right? That's just a joke on their part?"

"Actually..." says Pyrrha, not sure how to break it to her friend.

Weiss turns back to the others and begins to wave her arms around frantically. "I am NOT out of any closet. I was never even in any closet to begin with. No closet was I ever in. I am not...AAAAHHHH." She then turns and runs back to the castle, her cheeks mad red as she wanted to find a place to hide from these obviously corruptive people she had been forced to meet.

"So sorry about that. Weiss has been...rather sheltered by her family. Well, better go make sure she doesn't do anything crazy now" says Pyrrha, turning back to follow after the princess.

"Well that was amusing" says Blake.

"We should probably go apologize to her" adds Ren.

"First, we eat something then we can say our sorrys" says Blake as they begin to walk towards the castle, stopping after a few seconds to look back to Jaune and Ruby. Jaune was lost in though following that little bit of Weiss teasing while Ruby, who had remained quiet during the whole exchange, was looking at Jaune in a very curious way.

"Well, this day is certainly been an interesting one. I know I'll never forget it. What about you, Ru..." Jaune's words are stopped as he feels something soft kiss his cheek. Turning, he sees Ruby pulling away with a light blush on her cheeks. "Ruby...?"

"I...when I thought I had lost you...before, it made me realize so many things that I have been so blind to" says Ruby. "There are so many things I've been wanting to say, to do, and I...Jaune...I really..."

As he listened to her talk, Jaune recalled what he had thought and felt as well about Ruby when he had been falling through the clouds, when he had been talking to the Goodwitch. And now, hearing Ruby's words finally made it all truly clear to him. How HE really felt about her.

"Jaune...I really...lov..." Before she finish, Jaune grabs her shoulders and, before she could say a word, pulls her to him and press's his lips to her, a sweet and loving first kiss for them, between them. The kiss last a few seconds before they part and look into each others eyes. Jaune gives her a nod, making Ruby smile before they go in for another, much longer kiss.

Off to the side, Ren and Blake look at each other and smile before turning and walking away to give Jaune and Ruby some privacy though Blake was wanting to stay a bit longer as watching those two was giving her some ideas for a book. She did love writing after all, though few knew about her hobby.

Back at the castle, the room filled with mirror's is filled with a strange light as each mirror gives off a glow. Perhaps, there would be more adventures down the line for Jaune, Ruby, and their friends, both old and new. Only time shall tell.

 _ **Fin...**_

 **(bonus omake)**

"AND CUT...that's a wrap people" comes the voice of Glynda from behind the directors chair.

Beside her, Ozpin claps his hands as he steps forward. "Good work, everyone. Beacon Academy's first ever movie has been finished. And ahead of schedule no less. Now, if you'll excuse us, me and miss Goodwitch shall retire to the editing room in order to begin working on the final cut of the film."

Glynda joins him, adding "Also, be prepared to be called back here within the next few days should we decide we need to do any re-shoots for the film."

"HEY, PROF OZZIE" yells Nora, zipping up to Ozpin. "Do you have anymore of that size enhancing juice? I like the feeling a being BIG. Makes me feel FIERCE!"

Ozpin chuckles at Nora, saying "Not on hand but I'll see what I can do, miss Valkyrie."

Nora pumps her hands, shouting "YEAH, GONNA STOMP ME SOME GRIMM NEXT MISSION."

"Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin" comes Weiss, running up to the retreating pair. "I have a question."

"And that would be?" asked Goodwitch. "Please tell me you aren't upset with your part being so small."

Weiss shakes her head, saying "No, it's not that though I admit I wish I did have a bigger part. But that's not the issue I have. I want to know WHY MY ROLE was mainly used for the sake of some joke?"

"I suggest you ask miss Belladonna about that, miss Schnee. The story, after all, was made by her as well as who would play what roles in this production" says Glynda while Ozpin was talking to Penny who was thanking him for including her in the production.

Weiss turns to look at her teammate, clearly shocked by this. "Blake, this was all your idea? Why did you do this to me? You're not still made about that little argument we had when we first met Sun, are you?"

Blake shakes her head, saying "No, no, this wasn't me. Sure, I came of with the story and who would play who in this work. But I didn't write the script for this one. I handed off the rough draft to Goodwitch and she gave it to someone else who wrote the final script we ended up using. Trust me, if I had written this myself, I wouldn't have done that to you. And I wouldn't have made me some girl who had been cursed. MY original idea was that I was actually a magic cat that could take on human form."

Weiss turns back to to Glynda, asking "So just who wrote the current script anyways?" Blake was also wanting to know as she hadn't been told who would be handling it.

"Our script writer would rather remain unknown for the time being as he can be rather secretive. All I can say for now is that he is someone who is a famous writer and has won many awards for his work."

Elsewhere, in Vale at a place called the Crow Bar, a certain individual was sitting back and drinking rather heavily. Qrow wonders how the movie was coming along and if they had finished filming it yet? He was glad Glynda had agreed to let HIM handle the writing of the script in exchange for a owing her a few favors she could collect on down the line when needed.

He smiles, thinking about how he had handled the Ice Princess's role. Truth be told, he would have preferred it to have been his Ice Queen, Winter Schnee, to be playing the part. Still, getting a laugh through her sister was just as good. He then turns his thoughts to Ruby. He hopes his plans with her, especially the ending, would widen her mindset on things. After all, Ruby needed to learn that there was more to life than cookies, weapons, and hunting Grimm down. Plus, that blonde boy needed a little push into manhood to, or so Qrow thought.

Back with the teams, Weiss grumbles to herself, mentally swearing that she would do something horrible to the person who had written the script once she found out who it was. She then feels a hand on her shoulder, making her look to see it was Yang.

"Cheer up, Weiss-cream, it could be worse" says Yang.

"Sure, easy for you to say. You didn't have any embarrassing lines to read" says Weiss.

"True, but at least you didn't have to walk around with a giant harp sticking out of your back like poor Ren did. Poor guy will probably have back pain to deal with for a while" says Yang. She then grins and smacks her fist together. "Still, having me getting a kick from wrestling lions, tigers, and bears sounds fun. I might need to try that for myself one day."

Weiss roles her eyes at that. "Only you, Yang. Only you. Hey Ruby, please talk some sense into your...Ruby?" Weiss realizes her partner was MIA. "Hey, Ruby? Where'd you run off to?" she yells, making Yang and Blake look around also.

"She's...right there" says Pyrrha, pointing them in the direction she was looking. They notice Pyrrha's cheeks were red from blushing and her voice sounded rather envious too. They all look and quickly understand why Pyrrha looked and sounded as she did.

Ruby was standing beside Jaune; standing really, REALLY close to Jaune. So close that their bodies were hugging each other, Ruby was standing her her tippy toes while her hands were wrapped around Jaune's neck while Jaune had his hands resting against the small of her back.

And they were STILL KISSING each other too.

"Wha...how long...?" asked Weiss.

"Actually, I don't think they've stopped since before Glynda yelled cut" says Ren.

"OOO, so my little sister has finally found something she likes more than cookies and weapons, huh? I need to find the person who wrote this script and thank them" says Yang.

"Yeah, fearless leader. Shove your tongue down her throat. Make her a kissing addict" cheers Nora.

"Nora, they don't need your help to know what they need to do" says Ren who could clearly tell tongue action was already at work here between Ruby and Jaune.

"Truth is that I think Ruby really is addicted to kissing now, Jaune too" says Blake, getting everyone's attention onto her. "According to the script, they were only suppose to kiss once then walk over to join us, hand in hand to close out their scene."

"OK you two, the filming is over" yells Weiss, marching over to break them apart. "Kiss time is ov..." She doesn't finish as she finds the tip of Crescent Rose's scythe blade aimed at her, the weapon magically appearing in Ruby's hand faster than the eye could blink.

The message was clear to Weiss and everyone else present. Break this moment up and DIE. Weiss backs away, saying "Um...yeah, never mind. Please, continue doing what you're doing, you two." She laughs nervously as the scythe vanishes and Ruby hand is back to where it had been before.

A clicking sound then catches their attention, making everyone look at Yang who had her Scroll out. Yang then looks at them and says "What? I'm just taking a few pictures. You know, for the memories and all. Besides, it'll be good blackmail material to use against them in the future if we ever need anything as I'm sure neither Ruby or Jaune want the old man finding out about this. He'd kill Jaune for sure, saying he corrupted poor sweet innocent Ruby."

"Yang, that's horrible. Blackmailing your own sister like this. I...I...I actually think its a good idea" says Weiss, pulling out her own Scroll and takes a picture. Blake does so as well, saying "Good inspiration for my personal works." Nora and Ren also take pictures as Jaune will likely like to have some. Pyrrha just stands there, wishing she could have been playing Ruby's part.

Jaune and Ruby, meanwhile, continue their ever heating up make out session, unaware of anything else in the world.

 _ **(bonus omake end)**_

 **AN: And so ends Jaune and the Beanstalk. Yeah, a little longer than the other chapters and a little more serious too but what can you do. So, will there be a sequel? Maybe as I have a couple of ideas. Like a Wizard of Oz parody with Ruby as Dorthy, Zwei as Toto, Jaune as the Scarecrow, Penny as the Tin Man, Neptune as the Cowardly Lion, Weiss as the Wicked Witch of the West (hey, it works from a comedy standpoint), and Sun as her head flying monkey. Will this, or any other fairy tale story happen? If time and a desire to write them allow it, then maybe. We'll see.**

 **The Omake was just an idea on how this fic could have actually ended. While I decided to let it end as is, I went ahead and used the alternate ending as an omake. Did you like it and would have wanted it to be the actual ending or do you prefer it this way as presented here on FF? If nothing else, you can also think the omake as the actually ending if you did like it.**

 **Now, before I go, here is a skit from what might become chapter 7 of my RWBY Chibi fic. This will be for the Yang pun lovers (or haters, or love to haters, or hate to lovers) out there. Enjoy...**

 _Yang speaking all the lines here._

"The other day, my sister found herself in quite the pickle, facing off against thirty Grimm or so. We all thought she was screwed. But somehow, she defeated them all without even getting a scratch on her. I guess we can all agree that Ruby 'Rose' to the occasion. _This makes Ruby cry over her name being Punned._

"Yep, it was definitely a 'Grimm' situation alright." _Someone yells "You already did that one last time."_ "But like they say, it's always darkest before the 'Jaune', am I right people?" _Jaune bangs his head against the table he was sitting at._

"Anyways, do you guys remember that power outage we had here at Beacon the other night? Turns out it was all of Vale that was in the 'Arc.' I guess you could say it was a total 'Blake' out." _Blake glares at her partner, actually considering assassinating her friend and teammate for defiling her name so._

"Yesterday, I went down to the local 'Ren' a-Center here in Vale to buy a new TV for the dorm room." _Ren closes his eyes, trying to meditate to escape the pain of hearing these puns._ "But I found I was dangerously low on lien. And then see Pyrrha and ask her if I could borrow some cash.

 _Pyrrha's eyes go wide with horror, already knowing what pun was coming and fearing its usage._ "She told me I'm sorry. All she had on her was 'Nikos' and dimes. Oh, and a 'Penny' too." _Pyrrha lowers her face into her hands to hide her crying. That had been more horrible to hear aloud than just in her thoughts._

 _People boo Yang before getting up and starting to walk out._ "Hey, wait. I'm not done yet. Come back, everyone. You know you can't ig-'Nora' me." _Nora pulls Magnhild from out of thin air and tries to charge the stage though Ren stops her. She yells "Let me go, someone needs to break HER legs...and her mouth too."_

"OK, I have a question for everyone here. Why does everyone HATE my puns? I personally think I'm pretty good at them." _"Trust us, that's just you" shouts someone from the audience._ "Well, excuse 'Schnee' for living. I've been told by many people my puns show I'm 'Weiss' beyond my years."

 _Now it was Weiss's turn to look horrified at her name being used._ "Just wait, I have a hundred different Weiss Schnee puns I can do alone. See, I have a list all made up for it." _That was it. Everyone jumps from their seats and charges the stage, ready to take Yang out and end the puns once and for all._

"Well, I guess that's it for now, folks. 'Schnee' you all later..."

 **Any hoot, that's all for now. Till next time, nates...**


End file.
